


Inky Revelations

by shadowsaber420BLAZEIT



Series: Inky Soulmate AU [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT/pseuds/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi finally tell the others about them. Meanwhile Miu isn't happy about the broken computer.Many other secrets come to light, no one is happy.Soulmate AU:When someone writes on their skin it appears on their soulmates skin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Plays after Inky Plans

The day had finally come. Today, Shuichi and Kokichi would finally tell the others they were soulmates and they would see how well their plan worked out. They were currently in the courtyard, waiting for Maki and Kaito. Shuichi decided he probably should tell Kaito that Kokichi was his soulmate separately, to avoid him exploding in the dining hall. Kokichi was fidgeting besides him.

Shuichi knew that Kokichi was uncomfortable with the situation, even if he didn’t show it. It would paint a target on both of their backs – it was risky for Maki and Kaito too, since they were telling the others today too.

After a short discussion with Kokichi, they had decided they shouldn’t lie about when they found out they were soulmates, since it would make them suspicious. Maki wouldn’t stand for it as well, so they had to be truthful.

Shuichi was also kind of looking forward to telling the others – they could finally stop hiding their relationship. He was also aware that that would make his already affectionate boyfriend more affectionate. He didn’t mind it – he was welcoming it. Shuichi never realized just how much Kokichi’s affections had grown on him – after a while he caught himself not wanting to let go anymore. Shuichi was itching to hold his boyfriends hand, but controlled himself. They others would know about them soon, he reminded himself.

After a few more minutes, Kaito and Maki came out the dorm. They made a beeline for Shuichi. “Good morning.”, he greeted them, Kokichi greeting along with him. “Morning. Hey, bro. Maki said you wanted to tell me something?”

Shuichi gulped and answered, “W-well… it’s shocking s-so please don’t scream so much?” Kaito raised his brow and nodded, “Don’t worry! Nothing you can say can shock the luminary of the stars!” Oh boy. He glanced at Kokichi. The shorter male hadn’t said a word yet. He was quietly watching them, amused. Shuichi wouldn’t get help there.

“Yesterday, you asked me who my soulmate was, right?” Kaito looked really interested now. Shuichi took a deep breath and started talking once again, “It’s-“

“ _ME_!”, Kokichi shouted out, grinning. Sometimes, Shuichi really wanted to wring his soulmates neck, no matter how much he loved him. Nervously, he looked at Kaito who… was _laughing?_ “Ha! I won’t fall for your lies again, Kokichi!”, he boasted, proud of himself. Kokichi started chuckling as well, albeit for different reasons. Besides him, Maki facepalmed. Shuichi could understand her all to well. They just had to have soulmate who clashed so much, didn’t they?

“Ehm Kaito…”, he tried. Kaito stopped laughing and looked at him. “Kokichi wasn’t lying.” Kaito just looked at him, absorbing that piece of information quietly. Then, after 10 seconds, not that he was counting or anything, Kaito exploded. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ISN’T LYING!?” Ah, there was the reaction he was prepared for.

“Exactly what he said! Shuichi is my soulmate!”, Kokichi said, attaching himself on Shuichi’s arm. Shuichi sighed, closed his eyes, and patted Kokichi’s head. His boyfriend was enjoying this too much. Kaito was starring in disbelief at them, his eyes so wide that they could pop out of their sockets at any moment. Maki was shaking her head at them, but now she looked more amused then anything. Maki had left Shuichi now alone in his suffering.

“W-wa-what.” Shuichi had never seen Kaito so speechless before. Shuichi took pity on him, “It’s true Kaito, Kokichi is my soulmate.” With that, Kaito’s brain came back from the dead. “How!? When!?” At least he wasn’t screaming anymore, only loudly asking.

“Nishishi! I thought nothing that _my beloved Shuichi_ can say would shock you!”, Kokichi giggled. He was milking this for all that it was worth. Kaito mouthed the words _my beloved_ to himself. Maki decided she had enough of this shit show, and would answer some questions for them. “They knew since the first execution. They didn’t tell anyone since Kokichi is a paranoid little shit. I only found out yesterday.” Not quite the way Shuichi would have explained it, but it did the trick.

Kaito swallowed and nodded. “I’m not quite sure what I should say.” He was neither. “I mean I’m happy for my sidekick and stuff, but… it’s _Kokichi._ ” Now Kokichi looked vaguely insulted, “Hey! I’m the perfect soulmate material! I’m a great catch! Tell him, Shuichi!”

Shuichi ignored him, “Thanks Kaito. You really don’t have to say anything else. You’re not mad? That we didn’t say anything?” Kokichi pouted, he absolutely hated being ignored. Kaito shook his head, “I’m not exactly happy that you didn’t say anything. Maki said you were paranoid?” The question was directed at Kokichi, who had let go off his arm.

“Isn’t it obvious? Anyone who wants to get back at you just has to… _do stuff_ to your soulmate.” Kokichi looked uncharacteristically serious. Kaito looked uncomfortable – he knew that not many people liked the Supreme Leader. “I…see. Then I’m not mad. You just wanted to protect your soulmate, huh.” Kaito looked surprised at his own deduction, while Kokichi quietly cursed in his mind. Kokichi really should learn how to mask his emotions when Shuichi was in question better. Even _Kaito_ could read him.

Kokichi decided to play it cool, “Yeah. So?” Kaito was looking at him in disbelief. Was it that surprising that he had a heart too? Kokichi knew he wasn’t the nicest person, but he wasn’t a monster. Shuichi’s smile reminded him daily that he wasn’t.

Once Kaito realized Kokichi wouldn’t tack on his usual catchphrase _“It’s a lie!”,_ he started speaking once more, “You’re… not lying.” Kokichi grinned, “Nope! I wouldn’t lie about my beloved detective!”

While Kokichi was smiling on the outside, he was screaming on the inside. He didn’t want the others too to know how much Shuichi meant to him. What if they used Shuichi against him, or worse, _hurt Shuichi?_ He needed to calm down – this was Kaito and Kokichi was pretty sure he was too sick to hurt Shuichi right now anyway. Besides, Kaito wouldn’t hurt Shuichi, wouldn’t he? Shuichi trusted him, and they were friends. No matter how much Kaito hated Kokichi, the astronaut would never harm Shuichi to get back at him. Kokichi trusted Kaito that much.

Kokichi glanced at Maki, who was watching them. She wouldn't hurt Shuichi, Kokichi knew that now. Shuichi had wormed his way into the assassin’s heart. That’s why he had decided to place some trust in her. He could never trust her fully – she had killed people after all – but Kokichi was certain that Maki wouldn’t kill anyone here. He smiled. He really had changed, hadn’t he? At the beginning he would never had considered trusting an _assassin,_ but Shuichi had shown him that believing in people, trusting them, was not a bad thing in this game. He would never truly believe in people the same way Kaito would – he didn’t even want too. Kokichi would only put his trust in someone he was absolutely certain would not betray him.

“…Kokichi. You know what? Let’s make a truce.”, Kaito said, putting his arm behind his head. Kokichi raised his brow. Seeing his skeptic look, Kaito continued, “While I’ll never like your guts – Shuichi _trusts_ you, so you can’t be that bad.”

“Oh wow, so you actually have a brain! And you know how to use it too! You’re full of surprises today!” Kaito looked pissed off now. Not wanting to get punched, Kokichi continued, “Sure! Let’s make a truce!” Besides him, Shuichi let out a relieved breath.

“You actually said yes!?” My, Kaito must be thinking he was dreaming. “Nishishi! Maybe! Or maybe I’m lying. You’ll never know!” Kaito huffed in frustration. He could never get that little annoyance.

Shuichi sighed, “Don’t worry Kaito. Kokichi is actually not lying.” The male in question pouted, “Hmpf! Don’t take away my fun Shuichi!” Kaito scratched his head and offered his hand to Kokichi, “Let’s just form a truce before I lose my patience and punch you, alright?” Kokichi giggled once again, and hesitantly shuck Kaito’s hand. They would never like each other, but they would _try_ to tolerate each other.

“WAIT.”, Kaito suddenly yelled out. “When I saw Kokichi with that rose the other day… _You were actually taking Shuichi on a date!?”_ The other three chocked on air. Maki stared at them in surprise. Shuichi’s face turned beat red, and Kokichi’s cheeks changed colors as well. Kokichi spluttered for a second, “I-em I have no idea what you’re talking about! Rose, what rose?” Wow, Kokichi should really step up his game.

Kaito broke out in laughter, “I can’t believe it! You told me the truth _for once_ and your _blushing_! The almighty Kokichi is blushing!” Shuichi buried his face in his hands. Kokichi was glaring quite fiercely at Kaito. If glares could kill, Kaito would definitely be a corpse right now. Maki lightly slapped the back of Kaito’s head, “You can laugh more later, there are still things you should know.”

Kaito sobered up, “What is it?” Kokichi had gotten his face under control again, and answered, “Welp! Miu tried to kill me, so we destroyed the computer! No biggie.” Kaito’s mouth dropped open. Then he sighed, “Why am I not surprised?”

The three of them quickly filled Kaito in on their plans. “Alright! I want in!” Kokichi nodded happily, “Sure! You only have to work with me! And listen to me! And tell me how great I am!” Kaito shock his head, “No way. You’re a lot of things, but great is not one of them. You’re actually pretty small.” Kokichi’s eyes were quickly filling up with crocodile tears, “Waaaah! Kaito, you’re so meaaaan! Shuichi! He called me small!” Now Kokichi was clinging to Shuichi, fake sobbing into his jacket.

Shuichi was already exhausted, and they didn’t even tell the others yet! Still, he was happy with this result. He never imagined that Kaito and Kokichi could ever be civil with another – he was glad he thought wrong. He didn’t want his best friend and soulmate to hate each other.

Shuichi smiled softly, and patted Kokichi’s head again. He really liked doing that. He gently removed his soulmate from him, and said, “C’mon. We should go to the dining hall. The others are probably wondering where we are by now.” Shuichi forgot himself and placed a kiss on Kokichi’s forehead. He ripped his eyes wide open as he heard Kaito choke. His head whipped to Kaito, and Shuichi turned bright red. _Why did he do that._

Embarrassed, Kokichi took his hand and sprinted to the dining hall, dragging Shuichi with him. Kaito and Maki were left behind. They turned to each other and Kaito asked, baffled, “Did that just really happen?” Maki nodded, just as baffled as him. Then she noticed that Kaito was focusing really hard on her forehead. “I think not, or do you want to die?” Nonetheless, she took Kaito’s hand and they made their way to the dining hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuichi and Kokichi had finally arrived at the dining hall, Maki and Kaito arriving a few moments later. They had decided to not acknowledge that little bit of affection from earlier and opened the doors. The others let out a sight of relief when they saw them.

“Where have you fuckers been!? Did you have an orgy or something!? Why didn’t you invite me!?”, Miu screamed out. Maki scoffed and glared at the other girl. Miu backed down, cowering.

Keebo looked at them, “You seem like you want to tell us something.” The four looked at each other, sweating a bit. Maki finally sighed, and said bluntly, “Kaito’s my soulmate.” The reaction was instantaneous. They were showered in questions. However, Maki’s glare made them back off. “I won’t answer your questions. Ask Kaito when he’s alone.”

Gonta smiled, “Gonta happy for you!”, while the others offered similar responses. Tsumugi looked over at Kokichi and Shuichi, thoughtful. “Do you want to say something too?” They froze, as everyone turned to them. Kokichi unfroze first and said cheerfully, “Shuichi and I are soulmates too!” There was absolute silence.

Himiko yawned, “Nyeh… Don’t bore us with your lies Kokichi. That one was super bad too.” Kaito broke down in hysterical laughter, while Kokichi facepalmed. It was time for suffering once again, thought Shuichi and sighed. “He isn’t lying…”

Miu broke out in laughter, “Yep they ain’t lying! I saw them sucking face in a hallway when the incest creep was still kicking! It was actually _hot_. My panties got super soaked!” Shuichi looked at her, bright red, and screamed, “What!?” Even Kokichi was at loss for words. No one was ready to say something to that.

“What Miu talking about? What ‘sucking face’ mean? Gonta not understand.” Scratch that, no one but _Gonta_ was ready, and that was somehow _worse_. Miu preened and started answering, “You see Gonta, when-“ She didn’t get to finish that sentence as she was cut off by the power of Maki’s glare. “Say another word, and _I will kill you_.” Miu cowered once again.

Himiko, who had recovered somewhat, turned her attention on Shuichi and Kokichi, who were totally not slowly making their way to the exit. “Miu said you were already together since…that. When did you get together?”

“W-well…”, Shuichi started, nervously and closed his eyes. Kokichi took his hand and squeezed it, reassuringly. Shuichi swallowed, “S-since Kaede’s execution.” The other students reeled back, shocked. Keebo was the first one to recover, “I see… That’s why you spent so much time with Kokichi after that. Why didn’t you tell us earlier?”

Kokichi snickered, “I didn’t want to share my awesome soulmate with you losers!” Shuichi made a show of shaking his head. It was probably better they didn’t know the real reason.

While the others were distracted, Gonta came up to Shuichi and Kokichi, and crushed them in a hug. Both of them were not touching the ground and were being lifted by the sheer power of Gonta’s affection. “Gonta so happy for you! You were so _sad_ Shuichi! Gonta happy you and Kokichi have nice and happy relationship!” Shuichi smiled at that, Gonta was such a kind soul. He hugged the bigger male back, despite his current oxygen problems.

Kokichi was currently trying hard not to cry – he would have _killed_ Gonta if it wasn’t for Shuichi. He was _so so so glad_ that he could avoid that. Even if it screwed with his plans – Kokichi truly was glad. He swallowed his tears, and gently clapped Gonta’s back, showing that he apricated Gonta’s words without saying anything. Then he clapped his back harder, “G-gonta, we can’t br-breathe!”

Gonta let them go immediately, “Gonta sorry! Gonta was just very happy!” Shuichi shook his head, “Don’t worry about it.” Kokichi giggled, “Nishishi! You’re so cute Gonta. Not as cute as my beloved Shuichi, but still!”

Tsumugi suddenly piped up, “I can’t believe I missed my otp becoming canon… Who’s the seme?” Her eyes were sparkling in delight. Shuichi looked vaguely uncomfortable by that line of questioning and just when Kokichi was about to give her a piece of his mind, Miu started talking once again. “Hahaha! I bet it’s Cockichi! Pooichi is way too much of a bottom!”

Shuichi turned red, and looked even more uncomfortable. Kokichi grabbed his hand and huffed, “You guys are so _boring._ Not that I expect more from such an ugly unintelligent whore like yourself…” Getting the memo that they would not answer that type of questions, Tsumugi und Miu backed off.

Kaito coughed behind them, looking quite unwell. Kokichi figured only part of that was because of the illness – he suspected Kaito didn’t want to imagine him and Shuichi fucking – he would have to remember that for later. Kokichi would have _fun_ with a new way too piss Kaito off.

The conversation was over for now and they made their way too the food that was lined up at the table. Kokichi couldn’t wait for Miu to discover the computer – or should he say it’s pieces? He devoured his bacon with vigor. Besides him Shuichi was much the same.

After the meal Miu called out, “’I’m going to computer and tweak the Virtual World a bit! I’ll make it even _better_ , so you have to _come inside_ tomorrow!” With that message, she ran off to the computer room. Gonta sighed unhappily at her departure, “Gonta didn’t get to say something earlier, but now Miu won’t hear…” Keebo shook his head, “Do not worry Gonta, I have business with the computer anyway. I can tell her.”

Gonta perked up, “Really? Thank you! That very gentlemanly from you! Gonta go to stone in courtyard in the morning but nothing changed! Still the same.” The others raised their brows. While that piece of information didn’t really surprise Shuichi he said, “I see… That’s odd. Maybe it changes less frequently now?”

Shuichi knew his theory was bullshit – Kokichi had told him the stone was a back up plan, if everything else failed. Because of that, Shuichi was rather relieved that Kokichi hadn’t completed the message yet.

Keebo sat up, “Thank you Gonta. I will go tell Miu now.” However, he didn’t have to go far. Miu busted inside the dining hall once again, out of breath. She paused to catch her breath, and then started screaming, “The computer, my wonderful Virtual World… Everything is in _shambles_!”

“What did you say!?”, Kaito screamed right back at her. Kokichi hadn’t pecked Kaito to be such a good actor. Kaito ran to the computer room, the others following behind him. As they stopped in the room Kokichi noticed that Kaito was shaking from exhaustion. It seemed like Kaito would hit his limit soon. _That wasn’t good. At all_.

Miu had kneed down in the center of the destroyed room, cradling a few broken computer pieces while crying. Tsumugi was the first to comment, “Who did this?” Kokichi frowned, that was an odd question to ask. He figured everyone would pin it on Monokuma. Maki scowled, “Probably Monokuma. Seems like him.”

Monokuma came as if summoned, “Nope! Wasn’t me! Someone of you is responsible for this!” The bear snickered and continued, “The assailant did a good job, they even got one of my little cubs, that cute Monotaro, to fry the programming! So, I fried him!” Well, that was fortunate. That was one Exisal less to worry about.

Kaito shook his head and raised his fist in (fake) denial, “No I don’t believe someone of us would do something so _awful_ to Miu! I bet your lying!” Kokichi really was impressed, maybe he could use Kaito’s impressive acting in one of his schemes?

Monokuma grinned, “Upupu! Nope! It was one of you! How about I’ll make this the new motive? Find the attacker, kill them and you can get out without a class trial!” He calmed down again and added, “Oh my cute little cub has to give you something.”

Monophanie appeared, crying. “Poor Monotaro… What will I do now…” She held out her hand and gave them two keys. Kokichi lifted his brow, “Wow! And we didn’t have to kill anyone!” Did Monokuma think that Miu would get more opportunities for murder that way?

Kokichi scoffed after the bears disappeared, “The motive is so _stupid._ There is no way Monokuma won’t make a class trial.” The others looked thoughtful, hopefully they would believe him for once.

Miu sniffed, clutching the pieces of the computer tighter. “I don’t care about the stupid motive! My poor baby!” Shuichi patted her shoulder, “Don’t worry. I bet you can fix it.” Himiko nodded along, “Yeah! I would fix it with my magic… but Miu would fix it way better!” Keebo agreed, “Yes. If anyone can do this, it’s you Miu.”

Miu looked up, still sniffing, “Yeah! You guys are hopeless without my talents after all!” She wiped her tears, “The gorgeous girl genius Miu Iruma is gonna show you failures how it’s done!”

Kokichi left the room, and started smirking. Miu was acting just they way he had predicted – her thoughts of going outside and murder were gone now. They needed her inventions here after all. Miu was going to be busy for a while.

Shuichi finally joined him, ready to explore the new places with him. Kokichi captured his soulmate in a hug and whispered in his ear, “Miu is neutralized, I don’t think she’s going to murder anyone anymore.”

Kokichi noticed Keebo was coming out of the computer room behind them. “My beloved Shuichi! Let’s go explore!” He released his boyfriend, and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers. Shuichi chuckled as he was dragged by Kokichi, “Kokichi! Not so fast.” With that, they went off to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miu...no.


	3. Chapter 3

Kokichi and Shuichi stood in front of a red door. One of the keys they had received showed them the way to Rantaro’s lab, but it was locked. It was no big deal for Kokichi – he could just break in later. Monokuma had never said it was against the rules to break into a locked lab after all. Kokichi had not mentioned it to Shuichi though – Monokuma would surly add a rule against it. Kokichi just would drag Shuichi with him!

Meanwhile, Shuichi was glaring at the lab in front of him. He wanted to know what Rantaro’s talent was! Shuichi had a feeling it would clear up many things about the first victim. How had the male known about the Ultimate hunt? Shuichi needed to _know_.

Kokichi tugged at his sleeve, bringing his attention to his soulmate. “Shuichi, we should look for the other places.” Shuichi nodded, and released a breath of frustration. Kokichi studied Shuichi for a bit and still didn’t move. Then it finally him. Kokichi figured out why Miu wanted to kill him specifically. She wanted to kill Kokichi not only because she wanted out – Miu wanted to kill him because she _knew him and Shuichi were in a relationship_. Miu wanted had wanted to make the detective useless in his trial - that’s why she hadn’t outed them after Korekiyo’s trial. Kokichi swallowed, and was suddenly very thankful that Miu didn’t want to kill anyone anymore.

Shuichi, noticing his sudden silence and refusal to move, locked eyes with him. Kokichi could see the question that was burning in his soulmate eyes, and dragged him into the Ultimate Detective Lab. Inside, Shuichi looked quite confused, “What’s wrong Kokichi?”

Kokichi told him about his observation quickly, “Not like it matters now, but I wanted you to know.” Shuichi nodded, relieved that it hadn’t been anything too bad. “Wait, Shuichi.” Shuichi remained seated. Kokichi continued, “I have a feeling that Monokuma will do something _real soon_. There wasn’t a murder yet – Monokuma must feel pressured by now. That motive with finding the attacker is bullshit – there is no way he will let the blackened go like that.”

“I agree, he will definitely try _something.”_ Shuichi fidgeted in his seat, worried. “We should be careful.” Suddenly, Kokichi was in his lap. When did that happen? Kokichi was silent and collapsed against Shuichi.

“Shuichi… I’m _so tired_ of this game.” Kokichi sighed, bringing himself farther into Shuichi. Shuichi placed his arms around him, “I’m tired too. But we’ll corner the mastermind soon. I’m sure of it.” Kokichi moved his head over Shuichi’s heart, listening it beating. He closed his eyes. “I agree, but… can we just stay like this for a few moments?” Shuichi didn’t answer, he simply tightened his arms gently, creating a protective warm barrier around them.

They could only indulge themselves for a while – but Kokichi only wanted peace for a few moments. He wanted a break from his constant lies, from Monokuma, from _everything. Kokichi was so sick of all of it_. There was a comfortable silence – no one felt the need to break it. After a few minutes, Shuichi shifted, gently tapping Kokichi’s head. The smaller male looked up to him. Shuichi brushed away Kokichi’s bangs, and kissed the skin there. He then placed his chin on Kokichi’s head and whispered, “We should probably stand up now.” The other boy let out a long sigh of displeasure, and nuzzled himself against Shuichi’s chest, “I _reeeeeaaaally_ don’t want to.” Another sigh was heard, “Me neither.”

Peeking in from the outside, Maki smiled, closed the door and went back to the others. She supposed she would let the two alone for a bit. She desperately wanted to do the same with Kaito, but she supposed it would have to wait for tonight. Her gaze went back to the door – Shuichi and Kokichi really needed a break. Maki had been worried about Shuichi, since he seemed so stressed lately.

Her thoughts wandered back to the purple enigma, Kokichi. Maki didn’t know what to make of him. She had written him off as an asshole before – her opinion of him only changed recently. It was still weird to think of Kokichi as someone who wasn’t evil – who actually hated the killing game. She, along with everyone else, had been fooled by the lies he had spun so masterfully. They had been caught in his web, like the prey of a spider. Everyone, but Shuichi.

Seeing Kokichi so tired of everything had shocked Maki. Kokichi had always been a constant ball of energy, seeing him so sad and exhausted was alienating. Kokichi had seemed so vulnerable, so open. Maki felt bad, spying on them, but she couldn’t bring herself to look away. Seeing the short male like that was an extremely rare sight. She had hoped to understand Kokichi more – instead, she was left with more questions. Where did the lies end and the truth begin?

Maki had already formed a truce with Kokichi. She wondered, if they would ever be on more positive terms? Yes, Kokichi had outed her real talent, but had that been with malicious intent? Back then, she would have said _yes_ without hesitation. _Now_ , she was not so sure. Maki couldn’t have continued lying, she knew that, and in the end, it brought Kaito, Shuichi and her closer together.

She spared a glance at Shuichi’s lab. She would try to be friendlier with Kokichi, Maki finally decided. She would probably never be as close to him as with Shuichi – the thought alone repulsed the assassin – but being on better terms would be better for the both of them.

Still reeling with thoughts, Maki wandered off.

* * *

 

Shuichi and Kokichi had made their way out off Shuichi’s lab and were now standing in front of the checkered door, Kaito, Himiko and Maki standing next to them. Shuichi opened to locked door, finding stairs in the room behind it. He blanched, that were way too many stairs. He worked out yes, but Shuichi _hated_ stairs.

They finally arrived at the top, only to find another door. The room turned out to be Kaito’s lab. Kokichi noticed some documents. His blood ran cold as he saw the content – _the Gofer Project._ It only told some stuff about the beginning of the plan, the rest was blacked out. Kokichi was positive that the project was nonsense, but the rest of students would think otherwise.

He listened silently, as the others talked about the project. Shuichi, noting his silence, stayed behind with him, when Himiko left. Maki and Kaito had stayed behind as well. “The Gofer Project…”, Kokichi began, “Remember the motive I watched? It explains everything about it.” The others, shocked, wanted to know more of course. Kokichi explained the entire thing, but before they could respond he said, “Honestly? I think this entire thing is a lie.”

Shuichi found his voice again, “W-What do you mean?” Kokichi replied without a pause, “The project is too farfetched – and the founders of the project would surely make background checks on all the Ultimates – something like the leader of a cult wouldn’t just slip by like that.” Kokichi paused, letting the others absorb his words before he continued. “Monokuma just wants to fuck with us. He wants to see us suffer. Besides, I think all the Flashback Lights are lies as well.”

“Isn’t that a bit too hasty from you?”, Maki questioned. Kokichi shook his head in disagreement, “No, I don’t think so. Why should we trust something that Monokuma made? The Flashback Lights are _way_ too convenient for the mastermind.” Shuichi widened his eyes, “Are you saying that the mastermind implanted memories? That they manipulated us?” Kokichi nodded, “Ding Ding Ding! You got that right!”

Maki agreed, “Yes… That makes sense…” Kaito, who had been quiet till now, asked confused, “Is anything that Monokuma told us the truth?” Kokichi actually wasn’t sure. Shuichi theorized a bit, “I think the motive videos have _some_ credibility. Maybe the mastermind kidnapped our loved ones and forced us to participate? And made us forget afterwards?”

They exchanged theories for a while. It was nice have input from Maki and Kaito – they bought some new ideas to the table. In the end, they agreed that Himiko knowing about the Gofer Project was a problem. Shuichi would introduce Kokichi’s theory about the flashlights being a lie to the other Ultimates when they were done with exploring. Kokichi hoped it would get them out of the mastermind’s influence range a little. Besides, he was looking forward to the reactions – the mastermind would probably be the most skeptical one out of all of them. With that done, they made their way out of Kaito’s lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Outside of the lab, Shuichi and Kokichi parted ways with Maki and Kaito. The last place they had unlocked turned out to be very sci-fi. Keebo followed them inside, remarking, “This feels very sci-fi… A mecha could show up any moment.” While Shuichi managed to keep his thoughts to himself, Kokichi had no qualms about teasing Keebo. “What do you mean Keeboy? We have don’t need another piece of junk when we already have you!” Keebo, offended, pointed his finger at Kokichi, “That’s robophobic!” He then pointed his finger at Shuichi instead, “Do something against his robophobicness!”

Shuichi raised his brow, “I’m his soulmate, not his mother.” Keebo waved his hands franticly, “I know it’s just that… What exactly is a soulmate? What kind of relationship do you have with them?”  With a start, Shuichi realized why exactly Keebo asked these questions – Keebo couldn’t have a soulmate, since he was a robot. The detective felt bad for Keebo, and he could see that Kokichi had arrived at a similar conclusion, since the short male didn’t tease the robot.

“A soulmate is…” Surprisingly, it was Kokichi who started talking. He looked thoughtful. “I suppose they’re your partner… They’re always there for you.” Kokichi had stopped looking at the robot, and was starring in Shuichi’s eyes instead. “They understand you and… they’re just _perfect_ in any way.” Shuichi did not have wet eyes _he did not._ A bit choked up, Kokichi continued, “When you meet them you can’t imagine being without them anymore. You just want to be by their side – _always and forever_.” Belatedly, Shuichi realized that Kokichi’s eyes were bright and watery as well.

He gazed into these perfect, violet orbs and couldn’t imagine seeing something more beautiful. Kokichi’s eyes were like stars – they shined bright; like the person they belonged to. Kokichi grasped his hands firmly. Shuichi leaned down, wanting to kiss those lips he loved so much. Kokichi didn’t pull him down like normally, he stood on his tip toes. Shuichi closed the distance between them. The kiss was short, but oh so incredibly _sweet_ – full of emotion.

When they drifted apart they still held hands, and Shuichi finally realized that Keebo, who was watching them, was incredibly red. Instead of being mad, the robot looked moved instead. “I wish Miu had installed a crying function…”, he sniffed, “Thank you! I understand now.”  Shuichi replied, “I’m sorry Keebo… I forgot you were there.” Keebo shook his head, “No do not apologize. I never realized that Kokichi was capable of such sweet gestures.”

The male in question was bright red – that did _not_ turn out how he hoped it would. Kokichi had hoped to embarrass Keebo so much that he and Shuichi could get more alone time. He buried his face in Shuichi’s jacket instead of replying. Shuichi chuckled, smiling serenely at him, and ruffled Kokichi’s hair. Kokichi detached himself from him and pouted.

Kokichi turned to Keebo, “Tell anyone about this and your scrap metal.” Instead of being frightened, Keebo nodded, “I see… You are embarrassed and want to keep such romantic occurrences to yourself.” At Kokichi’s stunned silence, Keebo continued talking, “I am not afraid because I know you won’t kill me – you would never let us lose a class trial.” Kokichi raised his brows, “Why? It would be super fun!” Keebo shook his head, “My inner voice told me that you do not want Shuichi to die. Do not try to deny it. Besides, I saw your actions from earlier.”

Kokichi clenched his teeth in frustration. His reputation was going down the drain! Still – he could use this… Maybe he could manipulate the others with the truth instead of lies? The thought alone scared him – but did he really have another choice now? The Ultimates all knew about him and Shuichi – his whole mastermind plan was a bust anyway. That might not be a bad thing, in hindsight.

Kokichi choose not to answer Keebo and marched onwards, Shuichi in tow. Keebo trailed behind them. The placed Shuichi had unlocked turned out to be the Exisal hangar. They spotted Monophanie – she was crying in front of her pink Exisal.

“Monotaro… What should I do now? I miss him so much!” The cub was speaking to them. Oh, Kokichi could use this. “I don’t know… You miss him a lot, riiiight?” Monophanie nodded between her sobs. “How about you follow him? I bet he’s _reeeeaaaally lonely_ up in Monokub heaven!” Monophanie didn’t reply immediately, but she did look thoughtful. She just needed a little push. “Monotaro is probably really helpless up there. You have to be there for him!”  Monophanie nodded while sobbing and disappeared.

Keebo was stunned, “Did you just… Did you just convince Monophanie to commit suicide!?” Kokichi smiled, “Nishishi! Maybe, Maybe not! It’s one Exisal less! Besides, she’s just a robot anyway.” Keebo started screaming about robophobia again.

Monophanie was gone – meaning that Kokichi could now slap on the receivers he had gotten from Miu. Even if his whole pretend-to-be-the mastermind-plan was blown off – it would be beneficial to have the Exisals on their side. As soon as Keebo left, Kokichi used his first electro bomb. He didn’t want the mastermind to know about this. Kokichi then proceeded to climbed up every Exisal and placed the receivers on them.

“Kokichi, what are you doing?” Shuichi looked a bit concerned. Kokichi sniggered, “Prepare to be amazed my dearest!” He jumped off the last Exisal, and took out the remote Miu had made for him. Kokichi punched in a few commands and the Exisals began moving. He made two of them wave and one dab, just for funsies. The boy looked at Shuichi, whose pretty little mouth dropped open. Kokichi cackled and closed his soulmates mouth, planting a short kiss on Shuichi’s face, who finally snapped out of his shock.

The questions, “W-what!? How? How are you doing this!?”, came out of the detective’s mouth like rapid fire. Kokichi raised a finger to silence him and lifted up the remote. “With this baby, I can control any electronic device if I put receivers on them! Miu made it for me.” Shuichi’s mouth was hanging open once again. “Th-that’s… Amazing!” Kokichi grinned, pleased. “Yeah, right!? I have a bunch of new plans already!”

A smile broke out on Shuichi’s face. It was bright, sunny and full of _hope_. It was the most beautiful smile Kokichi had ever seen, and he couldn’t help it and smiled back eagerly. It was their chance – they could finally fight back now. There where still mysteries to uncover – but it was a giant step forward. Both grinning, they made their way to the dining hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please calm your gay kokichi


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine actually is making a comic for this series and she posted a pic of it! It's from a scene in Inky Lies!
> 
> http://loyamaneko.tumblr.com/post/168402780312/this-is-a-scene-from-the-fanfiction-inky-lies

Shuichi and Kokichi were the first in the dining hall. Shuichi was nervous – he hoped the others would believe him. He fidgeted. Kokichi noticing his distress said, “I’m thirsty! Let’s go make tea!” With that, Kokichi dragged him to heat up some water. Shuichi made them some tea – Kokichi didn’t even lift a finger. He only hung on Shuichi’s shoulder, watching his every move excitedly. Kokichi was dumping in sugar in his tea. _It was already the fourth cube._ How his soulmate didn’t have cavity yet was beyond him. “Give me more sugar!” Shuichi was already distressed enough, he didn’t need to worry about his boyfriend getting diabetes on top of everything else. _“No,_ Kokichi.”

Said boyfriend pouted. “ _Shuiiiichiiiii,_ the love of my life, my dearest soulmate _…_ Please give me more sugar!” Shuichi flushed, but shook his head, “Flattery won’t get you anywhere.” _Oh no_ , Shuichi knew that look, Kokichi was about to break out in crocodile tears. What to do, What to do… Shuichi decided he would indulge his boyfriend a bit today, “If you don’t take any more sugar in your tea today, I’ll make you dinner.” Kokichi’s eyes _sparkled_. “Oh! A self-made dinner from my beloved detective! I can’t say no to that!” Shuichi pumped his fist mentally. Getting Kokichi away from sugar was a hard task. And it was also really hard to say no to a cute pout like that.

They carried their tea to the table. Gonta and Himiko had arrived while they were making their beverage. They greeted them and sat down. Shuichi asked, “Why are you two back so early?” Himiko yawned, tired, “When Keebo came to get us, he said not to disturb you guys… We decided to search for the flashlight and any clues to the culprit that destroyed the computer in pairs.” She sighed, “Nyeh… Me and Gonta didn’t find anything.” That was good – Kokichi had made sure that there was absolutely no evidence pointing to them. “Don’t worry about it Himiko.”, Shuichi said kindly in reply. Himiko smiled, “I’m going to recharge a bit of my MP now…” Just seconds after she said that, she put her head on the table and started napping. Shuichi couldn’t fault her – it had been a long day. He himself was looking forward to his bed. Cuddling with Kokichi would surely replenish his energy.

Kokichi started fidgeting in his seat. Then, he started complaining, “This chair is soooo uncomfortable! I might cry!” Gonta made a distressed sound, “That no good! You should find more comfortable chair!” Kokichi fake sobbed, “But I don’t want to be separated from my dearest Shuichi!” Shuichi sighed internally. He knew _exactly_ what Kokichi was doing. He supposed he could indulge him. Gonta was thoughtful, “That problem! Do you have idea Shuichi?” Shuichi flushed, “You can sit on my lap Kokichi.” A smile erupted on Kokichi’s face and he started cheering, “Yay! You’re the _best_ my beloved!” Kokichi jumped into his lap, and started sipping the abomination that he called tea. Shuichi still couldn’t understand how Kokichi could drink tea with so much sugar.

The four made small talk for a bit, while waiting for the others. Well, it was more the three of them – Himiko just piped in here and there, too tired for anything else. Shuichi had hard time sipping his tea at first, but Kokichi shifted in his lap in order to let him drink. Himiko looked up at them, awake once again. “Is Shuichi’s lap comfortable?” Shuichi almost spat out his tea. Kokichi, masking his embarrassment for once, replied, “Yes! He’s the best chair _ever!”_ Kokichi nuzzled himself into Shuichi’s chest, sighing contently. Shuichi’s blush calmed down – he couldn’t be embarrassed by Kokichi’s public display of affection forever! He should just get used to it. Himiko frowned, “I wish I had such a comfy chair… Kokichi! Exchange chairs with me!” Kokichi shook his head in an overly dramatic fashion, “Nope! No way! Shuichi is Kokichi exclusive!” Shuichi sighed in response and smiled at his soulmate. He held himself back from kissing Kokichi’s head _again_. Kissing twice in front of people had been enough for today. Shuichi settled for placing his arm on Kokichi’s thigh. 

Kokichi had almost finished his drink when everyone else joined them. Kokichi waved at them, almost knocking Shuichi’s cup out of his hands, “Hey guys! You took waaaaay to long!”

The other students just blinked at them for a moment. Shuichi guessed they were still not used to him and Kokichi being overly affectionate – not that he could blame them. He sipped his tea to mask his embarrassment, “No one found a flashback light?” Keebo shook his head, “No, sadly we didn’t. We decided to search in pairs, but nothing.” Shuichi nodded and turned to Miu, “How’s the computer? Is it fixable?” Miu laughed, “Of course it is! While you were busy snogging with your boy toy, I was doing hard work! It’s gonna take a while though.” Himiko sighed in disappointment, “Nyeh… So, you don’t need my magic then? I just regenerated some MP!”

They all decided to talk about the things they had found. When they got to the Gofer Project, Kokichi piped up, “I wonder… Is the stuff we find here even the truth?” There was the signal Shuichi had been waiting for. Himiko huffed, “What are you talking about? Of course it is!”

“Actually,”, Shuichi started, “We can’t be so sure about that. I’ve been wondering the same. Every motive, every flashback light… What if they’re all a lie?”

“What you mean? Gonta not understand.” Shuichi explained the theory, “Well, everything we’ve been shown is made by Monokuma. If that’s not suspicious, I don’t know what is.” Keebo was a bit skeptical, Tsumugi as well. Gonta seemed to accept the theory well enough. Kaito pumped his fists together, “I believe in my sidekick’s deductions! If he says the flashback lights are a lie, they are!” Maki nodded silently, agreeing as well. Everything was going according to plan – for now.

“How can we be so plainly sure?”, Tsumugi asked, frowning. Himiko nodded along. Shuichi had already prepared some counter arguments, “How can we be sure that they’re the truth? Monokuma wants us to suffer – to see us despair. There are no lows he won’t sink to. He even killed his own child!” Himiko sniffed at that, “That poor Monotaro… Okay, I believe you Shuichi.” Tsumugi gave his words some thought, and agreed. “Alright, if you say so Shuichi.” Himiko sighed, ”Nyeh… The Gofer Project is a lie then? All this lying is making me tired again.” Maki replied, “Most likely – we shouldn’t believe what Monokuma says so easily.”

Himiko yawned again, “I’m really really tired now…” Kokichi perked up from Shuichi’s lap, “Me too! I’m so tired I can’t stand up!” He turned his face to Shuichi, grinning at him expectantly. Shuichi sighed, “No, I won’t carry you _again_.” Kokichi’s elated expression turned into a pout. “Ehhh!? C’mon, carry your adorable boyfriend!” Shuichi just sighed again and patted Kokichi’s head. He won’t fall victim to Kokichi’s pout again.

“This is so _cute!”,_ Tsumugi shouted and Kokichi almost fell on the floor in surprise. “What do you mean again!? Tell me all the details!” Shuichi swallowed, “…No.” Kokichi grinned, having recovered from his shock, “I got Shuichi to carry me! He was too weak carry me for long though…” Okay, Shuichi was a bit annoyed now, “Then you tried to carry me and almost fell down _five times_!” Kokichi faked gasped, “ _Noooo!_ Don’t tell her that!” Tsumugi clasped her hands together, _“Awww!”_ Shuichi would never understand why she was so enamored with their relationship. Miu laughed at them instead, “Ha! Both of you are ultra-weak!”

Everyone decided to do their own thing again. Miu went to the warehouse, Gonta and Keebo in toe. They would get replacement parts for the computer there. Tsumugi and Himiko had decided to drag a reluctant Maki with them and do “girl things”. Apparently, they were curious about her relationship with Kaito. That just left Kokichi, Shuichi and Kaito. Kokichi jumped off Shuichi, “I have something super important to do!” He really didn’t. “I’ll see you guys later!” He smooched Shuichi’s cheek as a goodbye and left the room. Kaito wanted to talk with Shuichi alone, and Kokichi wouldn’t interfere with that, since he had an inkling what Kaito wanted to know. It would only be more awkward if Kokichi hadn’t left. Besides, it gave him the chance to explore some places in the school. He skipped away from the dining hall eager to explore more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsumugi has a good taste in ships and Kokichi just drinks his tea with so much sugar cuz he wants to fuck with people.


	6. Chapter 6

Shuichi was drinking his now cold tea with a grimace. Kaito sat himself in front of Shuichi and asked, “How do you do it!?” Shuichi, startled, almost spat out his tea for the second time today, “What do you mean!?” Kaito punched the table, “The PDA man! I can’t even kiss Maki’s cheek or something when were in public.” Shuichi raised a brow in confusion, “W-well, Kokichi is very affectionate. I’m used to it at this point, j-just not in front of people. Besides, I don’t really have that much experience with PDA? You guys only known since this morning…” Kaito vehemently shook his head, “But you did do… _stuff_.” Shuichi flushed a bit, “…Kokichi is just really affectionate, and it’s kind of a habit? I really don’t know. Sorry…”

Kaito decided he would need to ask about the habit part. No matter how much he loved his bro, he _really_ didn’t want to think about Kokichi and Shuichi that way, but it would help Kaito in the long run. “What exactly do you mean with habit?” The detective winced, he had hoped Kaito would miss that. “We’re always affectionate when we’re alone… It just happens over time I guess?” Kaito nodded, swallowing his need to burry his face in his hands. He knew that this was hard for Shuichi to say.

Shuichi coughed, “You haven’t been together that long, right?” Kaito nodded, “Yes? What does that have to do with anything?” Shuichi shifted in his seat, his tea forgotten. “While I think you should talk with Maki about this… Maybe she isn’t ready for that yet? I can’t answer for her. I imagine she’s not used to affection yet?” Kaito nodded in agreement, “Thanks bro! That’s why you’re my sidekick!” And he was gone, running in the direction Maki had disappeared to.

When Shuichi had meant Kaito should talk with her, he hadn’t meant now! Oh, why did Kaito came to him for relationship advice? Kaito couldn’t ask Kokichi, that would end in a disaster. That only left Shuichi. Logically, it made sense, but still! Shuichi couldn’t help but think he was ill suited for giving romantic advice – he was way too awkward for that kind of thing.

He sighed and tried to finish his tea with a disgusted grimace. He hated cold tea. Shuichi also spotted Kokichi’s cup. There was still some left. Curious, Shuichi took sip, and spat it out almost immediately. It was way too sweet! It tasted like sugar and honey vomited all over it. He took both cups, dumped their contents down the drain quickly, and ran to the sink. Shuichi chucked water, and hoped to get out the taste of that abomination. After two minutes, the taste was mostly gone. Kokichi… _why? Why are you like this?_

Ripping him away from his thoughts, Shuichi’s stomach growled. He hadn’t even realized it was already time for dinner. He got his trusty pen out of his pocket. It was time to make dinner for his boyfriend wasn’t it? Shuichi swallowed down his embarrassment. That sounded so domestic! Shuichi shook his head and started writing, _“What do you want for dinner?”_ Shuichi added a heart to his message, he wanted to embarrass Kokichi a bit. The smaller teen was so cute when he blushed! Not waiting for a response, Shuichi looked at the contents in the fridge.

Kokichi didn’t respond at all, instead he ran to the kitchen, jumping at Shuichi. “Yay! Dumb old Kaito is gone!” Shuichi was not prepared for his jump, and both fell on the floor. “Now… Make me some fried rice!” Just fried rice? Shuichi was expecting something more extravagant. He raised his brows in surprise.

Seeing this, Kokichi sniggered, “Nishishi! I can demand something else instead! Like lobster, or lasagna!” Shuichi really didn’t want to flex his brain for something more complex today. He shook his head, “Fried rice it is.” Shuichi gently pushed Kokichi off him and stood up. He pulled Kokichi off the floor. “Could you get me the ingredients?” Kokichi nodded, snickering while he did as he was told.

Shuichi had just washed the rice and put it in the pot, when Kokichi embraced him from behind and started attacking his neck. So that’s why Kokichi wanted something so simple!

Shuichi moaned quietly, he hoped no one would come to the kitchen at this hour. They really shouldn’t be doing this. _“K-Kokichi…”,_ he gasped, as the other male sucked on his neck. “Someone might come…” Kokichi apparently didn’t give a damn about that and kissed a particular sensitive area on Shuichi’s neck.

All hesitation that Shuichi had flew out of the window. Shuichi turned around, and started making-out with Kokichi aggressively. The kiss was fast and heated. Shuichi’s hands where worming their way under Kokichi’s clothes, pulling the shorter male closer. Kokichi’s hands were in his hair, pulling Shuichi’s face closer to him. Suddenly, there was a sound.

Startled, both whirled around. It was Kaito, who looked more stunned than anything. He was slack-jawed. Shuichi really didn’t want to imagine how he and Kokichi looked like right now. The three looked at each other, mortified. Shuichi sneaked a glance at Kokichi, who looked just as horrified as Shuichi felt. Good to know that this wasn’t planned. Kaito worked his jaw, trying to say something. He really couldn’t. Kaito then slowly walked out of the kitchen, and stopped in the dining hall. “We will never talk about this again.” With that, he ran off. Before he left, he said something about needing brain bleach.

Shuichi couldn’t help himself, he bursted out in laughter. Kokichi joined him after a few seconds of stunned silence. “Oh my _god_ , did you see it his face!?”, Kokichi asked, tears of laughter gathering in his eyes. Shuichi only laughed harder, “He looked like he saw a ghost!” Kokichi was almost chocking on his laughter. Shuichi calmed down, and pecked Kokichi on the nose, still smiling. “We should probably finish making the fried rice now.” Kokichi, still grinning, agreed. They pulled up their pants and fixed their clothing. Shuichi tried to smooth out his hair, which was sticking out everywhere. Kokichi to help him with particular spot which refused to cooperate with him. They looked at each other – they were a bit flushed, but at least they didn’t look like a bear mauled them anymore.

The rice was finished, and they had moved to the dining hall. Maki came inside, looking quite confused. “Do you know what’s going on with Kaito? I saw him in the hallway, starring at the wall. Then he suddenly started screaming about his poor innocent eyes?” Shuichi worked really hard to keep his face as neutral as possible. Kokichi was grinning, “I bet he saw some ghosts! Why don’t you ask him?” Maki looked quite suspicious. Maybe it was because Shuichi looked mere seconds away from bursting out in laughter again? Maki eyed them for a second, “I’ll do that…” She left the room. Shuichi immediately started laughing again, “I don’t think I’ll be able to look Kaito in the face tomorrow.” Kokichi laughed harder, “I think he’ll combust if he sees us again!”

The pair finished their food quickly. Miraculously, the fried rice tasted good. Shuichi supposed it was really hard to screw rice up. Gathering their dishes and washing them was done quickly. Shuichi was eager to get some shut eye. However, Kokichi had other plans for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito Momota: the Ultimate cockblock


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't have time to post a new chapter tomorrow, I decided to post it now!

Shuichi was walking to the direction of the dorm, Kokichi in tow. Both were tired, so much happened in one day! Shuichi wasn’t even sure he could train with Maki and Kaito, he was so exhausted. He was secretly glad – he didn’t want to see Kaito yet, it was too embarrassing.

If the others saw them going to Kokichi’s room together, they didn’t say anything. Thank god for that – Shuichi couldn’t take anymore awkwardness today. He plopped down Kokichi’s bed with a giant sigh. Kokichi decided it was a great idea to lay himself on top of him. “Kokichi…”, Shuichi said, tiredly. How did the boy still have so much energy?

Kokichi snickered in response, “Nishishi! You’re so comfy Shuichi!” Shuichi rolled his eyes and pushed Kokichi off him. Said male landed right next to him, and smothered him in a hug immediately. Shuichi relaxed in his soulmates warm embrace, and engulfed Kokichi in his own hug. “I’m glad we told the others.” Shuichi’s words were slightly muffled, since his head was buried in Kokichi’s hair. Shuichi got no verbal reply, but Kokichi just embraced him harder, sighing contently.

It was nice, being able to relax like this. Shuichi had been looking forward to their nightly cuddling session as soon as he woke up. Captured in the warmth and safety Kokichi provided, Shuichi soon slipped into a dreamless sleep. Kokichi, who was still awake, looked quietly at Shuichi’s peaceful face. He was snoring a bit.

Kokichi smiled softly, glad that his boyfriend finally got some rest. He laid there for a few moments, simply admiring Shuichi’s sleeping form. He looked so peaceful in his sleep – so free of worries. Kokichi loved that look. He would treasure it forever. He pecked his soulmates nose and sighed.

Kokichi reluctantly slipped out of Shuichi’s embrace. Shuichi shifted in his sleep, already missing Kokichi’s embrace. Kokichi decided he had to try something. He bent down and patted Shuichi’s head softly. _Oh_ , that was very nice – so that’s why Shuichi kept doing it to him! Besides, Kokichi could admit to himself that he really liked it when Shuichi patted him. Not that he would ever say it out loud though!

Kokichi pried out the blanket from under Shuichi carefully as to not wake up the teen. He spread it over Shuichi, tucking him in gently, making sure he was as warm as possible. He didn’t want his boyfriend to freeze after all! Kokichi couldn’t resist and patted Shuichi’s soft hair once again. It was so smooth and silky! Kokichi took a few steps away from the bed and gazed at his boyfriend once again. He would need to wake Shuichi up later – he hoped he wouldn’t be too grumpy.

Before he could leave, Shuichi shifted and mumbled, “… _nooooo…_ Kokichi… don’t vore all the…seesaws…” Kokichi almost snorted, but managed to hold himself back. He never knew that Shuichi spoke in his sleep! How _adorable_! Shuichi turned around, gripped Kokichi’s pillow and hugged it. Kokichi barley stopped himself from squeezing Shuichi to death and finally left the room. That boy was too cute for his own good!

Maki was standing outside. It looked like she was about to ring Shuichi’s doorbell. Kokichi jogged down the stairs and over to her, “Don’t bother! He’s sleeping in my room.” Maki only looked expressionless at him. “C’mon! Why would I lie about that?” She ignored him and rang the doorbell anyway. _Hmpf! How rude!_

After a few seconds of silence, Maki turned to him, raising her eyebrows. _“See!”,_ he exclaimed, sounding as obnoxious as possible. Maki averted her eyes to the ground, and tugged at one of her pigtails. “What do you want?”

“I need Shuichi for something today! _Soooooo_ , he can’t train with you!”, he grinned. Maki only looked at him, her eyebrows raised. Then she did something Kokichi never expected Maki to do – she _blushed and mumbled,_ “I don’t need to know that.” What was she talk- _OH._ Kokichi’s own face was on fire now. He did not mean _that_. He spluttered for a few seconds before composing himself. He coughed into his fist and grinned, “ _Noooo way!_ I would never do so something so _nasty_ with the innocent Shuichi!” _Please buy it, Please buy it, Please._

Maki was tugging at her bow now, still not looking at him. “Kaito told me what he saw in the kitchen today.” Kokichi’s smile froze on his face. Oh. Well, that was… _great_. “Oh.”, he answered. Neither of them spoke for a while. The silence was painfully awkward. Kokichi coughed again.

“Speaking of Kaito!”, he started, his words rushed. God, he hoped his voice didn’t sound to panicked. “Where is he?” Maki finally looked at him again, bewildered. “In the courtyard. You probably won’t be able to talk with him.” Kokichi only ran off as fast as he could, waving his hand, “Thanks! Bye-Bye!” Kokichi totally didn’t flee from Maki. _He didn’t_.

Kokichi immediately spotted Kaito in the courtyard when he stepped outside. The moment Kaito saw him, he _screeched_. It sounded quite girlish. _Ah,_ that’s what Maki meant earlier. Kokichi ran over to him, tackling the taller teen before he could escape. “Yikes! Idiot, stop screaming like a little girl!” It was upsetting Kokichi’s ears. Hell, it was so loud that it would probably wake up Shuichi.

Kaito threw him off, “I don’t scream like a girl! And don’t call me an idiot!” Kokichi collected himself of the ground, “Yeah yeah… keep lying to yourself.” Kaito’s face scrunched up in displeasure, “Shut up!” Kokichi grinned his most twisted smile, “Now, why don’t you stop running away and we… _talk?”_ It was hilarious how fast Kaito paled. “Look dude, I didn’t mean to see that. You have to trust me on this!” He was so panicked! Simply _glorious_.

Kaito was still blubbering, “I never wanted to see that… _Never_ …” He shivered. Kokichi pouted, it wasn’t _that_ bad. “It’s not about that you idiot.” A relieved sigh was Kaito’s answer, “Oh thank god.” He blinked, “Hey! Stop calling-“

“We’re here to talk about your illness instead.” Kaito fell silent. His face morphed into a painfully _fake_ smile, “What are you talking about, Kokichi? I’m the picture of perfect health!” Kokichi’s face darkened, “Don’t try to lie to me.” Kaito swallowed, not having expected Kokichi’s reaction. He huffed, “Fine. Why am I not surprised that you know about it… What about it?”

Kokichi’s expression still didn’t change, “You don’t have much time left. Tell them soon.” Kaito didn’t respond for a while, spooked by Kokichi. He had never seen the teen so serious before. “Nah! I have lots of time-“, Then he was cut off by a cough; he was having a rather bad coughing fit. Blood coated Kaito’s hands as he moved them to his mouth. After he finally stopped, he sank down his knees, his energy spent. Kaito punched the ground in rage, and growled, “Dammit! I don’t want to die yet!”

“You what!?” Both turned around, spotting Maki at the dorm entrance. Kokichi hid his victorious smile, just like he planned. He figured Maki would come out when she heard Kaito scream. “My job here is done.”, Kokichi said in fake cheer and left the scene. He would let Maki deal with this one.

Before he entered the dorm, Kokichi turned around. Maki was watching Kaito, her eyes horrified and filled with despair. Kokichi hid his wince, he could never imagine what he would do if his soulmate was dying. Kokichi slid his gaze over to the sick male instead. Kaito looked surprised and horribly guilty. “Kokichi, you… planed this?” Kokichi’s expression was somber, “Maybe, maybe not.” With that, he turned around and left them alone. Just before he closed the door, he could hear Maki starting to sob.

Kokichi placed himself next to the entrance, his expression betraying nothing. He didn’t want Kaito to die. It would shut down his classmates moral and… he just didn’t want to lose anyone anymore. Kokichi clenched his fists. He was _powerless_ against this. There was no way all could escape before Kaito died – it was _impossible_. They could _try_ but it was better not to bring everyone’s hope up. It would only be more painful in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry kaito


	8. Chapter 8

Kokichi remained at the entrance for a while, sitting at the floor. He couldn’t set his plan in motion until Kaito and Maki finished their heart to heart. He kept glancing at the door and his room in an attempt to keep himself from thinking. Shuichi needed to know about Kaito – but that would have to wait until later. He wanted to take the detective with him to Rantaro’s lab – if Shuichi learned about it now there was no way he would go with Kokichi. Also, he wanted Shuichi to have at least one day where nothing awful happened. It was a selfish desire – he knew that. Kokichi couldn’t bring himself to care. Shuichi would find out either way – Kokichi just wanted to delay the pain Shuichi would surely feel.

As if too mock him, the door to his room suddenly opened, and Shuichi came stumbling out, rubbing his eyes. “…Ah, there you are Kokichi… Why are you outside?” Kokichi almost flinched, he hoped Shuichi would sleep until the whole Maki and Kaito thing was finished. The universe seemed to have different plans. Kokichi stood up and answered cheerily, “We still have something to do today!” Then he almost winced, his voice didn’t sound as cheerful as he wanted it to be. He didn’t want Shuichi to worry dammit.

Shuichi, now fully awake, trotted down the stairs, frowning. “What happened?” Of course, Shuichi picked up on it – he was a detective after all. He could deduct things even if he just woke up. Kokichi was silent. He couldn’t delay this any longer, couldn’t he? It wasn’t fair too Shuichi. He sighed in defeat. Concerned now, Shuichi stood right in front of him, “Kokichi?”

“You’ll know soon enough.” Shuichi was still frowning, but nodded. At least Kokichi would tell him later. He was still worried, but it could wait, he supposed. “What are you doing here anyways?” Glad that Shuichi decided to drop the issue, Kokichi snickered, “Nishishi! Waiting!” Shuichi raised his brow, “Waiting? For what?”

As if summoned, the entrance door opened. Maki and Kaito came inside, both looking like they cried for hours. Maki was rubbing her swollen eyes. Shuichi went wide-eyed, and ran over to them, his embarrassment over seeing Kaito forgotten.

Kokichi had really hoped this would happen tomorrow. He supposed breaking into Rantaro’s lab had to wait. Kokichi followed Shuichi, slowly walking over to the trio. Shuichi was standing in front of the pair, his body language radiating worry.

“What happened!?” the detective asked, panicked. This was not going to be pretty, Kokichi thought unhappily. Kaito laughed a horribly fake laugh, “Nothing!” Kaito would be stubborn until the very end, huh? Shuichi didn’t buy it and shook his head, desperate to know why his friends were so distressed, “Kaito, please talk to me!” Kaito was silent for a few moments. Maki, seeing that Kaito wouldn’t answer, lightly clapped his shoulder, “…Tell him. He deserves to know.” Shuichi got even more stressed with that sentence. Just what had happened?

“Wait.”, it was Kokichi, who was unusually serious. Okay, Shuichi was absolutely certain something was seriously wrong now. Kokichi gestured to Shuichi’s room, “I think it’s for the best if we have this talk somewhere else.” Maki agreed with him without question and dragged Kaito inside. Kaito didn’t protest at all. Shuichi watched them go, his nervousness only increasing. This wasn’t good. Belatedly, he realized Kokichi was watching him.

Kokichi went over to him, placed a hand over his waist, and gently guided him to his room. “Don’t worry too much.”, he whispered. Shuichi tried to relax a bit – it wouldn’t help if he worried himself to death now. Kokichi squeezed his waist in reassurance. Shuichi steeled himself, and went into his room. Shuichi swallowed and sat himself on his bed, Maki besides him. She wasn’t looking at him – her eyes were downcast, starring at the floor. Shuichi had never seen Maki so depressed before. Kaito was standing in front of them fidgeting a bit. He looked like he rather be anywhere else. Kokichi leaned against the closed door, making sure no one could leave. He was watching all of them, his face betraying nothing.

Kaito fidgeted, “Shuichi… I’m dying.” Shuichi gasped, there was no way Kaito was dying… right? “What do you mean!?”, asked Shuichi, desperate to stop this somehow. “I… I’m sick.” Shuichi swallowed. He knew Kaito was sick – you’d have to be stupid to miss that – but he didn’t think it was _life threatening_. Shuichi was speechless, starring wide-eyed at his friend. No, _No_ that couldn’t be happening! He couldn’t bear look at Kaito anymore, whose face was twisted in pain, so he looked to Maki instead. That was a mistake.

Maki looked like someone had ripped her heart out and trampled on it; her eyes were bloodshot, and they almost seemed to scream in pain. She was sniffing, desperately trying to hold back her tears. Shuichi’s own heart twisted in pain – he averted his eyes and starred at his hands instead. He hadn’t even known that he was trembling.

“…Why?”, belatedly Shuichi realized that he heard his own voice. “That’s…. That’s not _fair!”_ Shuichi’s head shot up – big fat tears rolling down his face. He hadn’t even noticed he started crying. “We survived for so long… We managed to stop a murder attempt… and now you’re dying, and we can’t do anything to stop it!? This is bullshit!” It wasn’t fair, _it wasn’t._ He didn’t want more of his friends to die! Why was he so _powerless!? Why couldn’t he save his friends!?_

Kaito smiled sadly and scratched his head, “Shuichi… Don’t beat yourself up. It’s not your fault.” Shuichi hadn’t realized he said his last thoughts out loud. The astronaut shook his head, “It’s weird… When I did the check-up for the space program, they said I was healthy.” Kokichi, who had been silent, decided to speak up, “Are you absolutely certain? An idiot like you may have missed it!” Kaito shook his fist, “Of course I am! I’m not an idiot after all.” Dejected that his attempt to lighten the mood hadn’t worked, Kokichi decided he should tell them his deduction, “Maybe… just maybe, Monokuma or the mastermind made you sick?” Kaito stilled, thinking about it. It could certainly be possible. “Why would they?”, he asked at last.

Shuichi closed his eyes and covered his mouth with his hand – he had a good idea why. He took a deep breath, and spat out his next word in absolute disgust, “For _entertainment_. To entertain the audience.” Kokichi nodded silently, seething in well disguised rage. Shuichi clenched his jaw. They would kill his best friend, just for _entertainment_!? Maki seemed to have similar thoughts, since she stood up, walked to his desk, and threw his chair against it. The chair cracked into pieces. Shuichi winced at the sound.

She almost growled out her next words, “These assholes would kill Kaito just for their own sick pleasure!? Fuck this!” She kicked the table. Then she whispered her next world coldly, “We will find the mastermind… and when we do, I’ll wring their neck.” Kaito walked over to her, and hugged her. “No, Maki Roll. You can’t kill them. Promise me.” She was silent, then she nodded. “I’m going to beat them up at least.” Kaito chuckled at that, “I’ll beat them up first.”

Shuichi wiped away his tears. He would find the mastermind and put an end for this once and for all. He would just need to find out more first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be less sad I promise


	9. Chapter 9

Maki and Kaito had left Shuichi’s room, leaving him alone with Kokichi. They were silent, both lost in their thoughts. The atmosphere was restless. Neither wanted to say a word after the scene from earlier and neither wanted to sleep either. Shuichi started to pace around. He couldn’t sit still, he couldn’t go to sleep either, he needed to do _something_. Kokichi watched his every move, waiting for the detective to say anything.

An idea formed in Shuichi’s head. Kokichi had wanted to do something, right? They could just do it now! He ran over to Kokichi, who was still watching him. “You wanted to do something tonight?” Kokichi nodded, bewildered. “Well, yes… You sure you wanna do it now?”

“Yes… I have to. I won’t be able to sleep anyways.” That, and Shuichi desperately didn’t want to think about Kaito. His friend’s agony was still fresh in his mind – if Shuichi didn’t do anything he would just end up crying again. He didn’t want to – he was done crying and being useless. Shuichi would stop this farce – he may not be able to save Kaito, but he will certainly save his other friends. Shuichi was sure of it.

Kokichi looked him straight in the eyes. The other teen read his intentions like a book. He stretched his arms and answered, “Okay-dokey! Let’s go my beloved Shuichi!” If Shuichi didn’t want to talk, Kokichi wouldn’t push him. Shuichi would talk with him about Kaito later, Kokichi was sure. He grabbed Shuichi’s hand, and ran out of the dorm. Luckily it was still dark out; they wouldn’t need to hurry too much. Still, Kokichi was certain dawn would break soon – and he still hadn’t slept a wink! He stifled a yawn – Kokichi couldn’t sleep now! He still had work to do.

The pair hurried to Rantaro’s research lab. From the corner of his eye, Kokichi could see Monokuma approach. He had figured the bear would try to stop them.  There was no doubt in his mind that Monokuma wanted to prevent them from entering Rantaro’s lab. Too bad – Kokichi was done playing nice. He took out an electro bomb. He used it without hesitation. The bear fell flat on his face. Kokichi grinned. _Ha, take that bear_. Now he had only one electro bomb left. It would have to do. Kokichi supposed he _could_ ask Miu to make a few other ones just in case – they were pretty handy after all. He just hoped Miu had enough materials left…

With that out of the way, Kokichi started working on picking the lock. The lock was reinforced well. It took a bit longer to open it up. Did Monokuma really think such a measly lock can keep Kokichi out? How funny! _Nothing_ could keep Kokichi away from what he wanted. There was a click – he had cracked the lock.

Kokichi opened the door. He had always wondered what Rantaro’s talent was. The teen had been quite the mystery. Both blinked a few times when they saw the lab in it’s red glory. Kokichi was certainly surprised by the design of the room. He couldn’t make out a talent from this mess! Maybe Rantaro was the Ultimate Actor or something?

While looking over the room, Kokichi spied a laptop. He hurriedly walked over to it and turned it on. It didn’t show anything; it was just a green background. Kokichi couldn’t open any programs at all – nothing was working. He punched the table in frustration. There must be something in there!

While Kokichi had been fiddling with the laptop, Shuichi had spotted a giant red safe. He studied the locks. They were certainly unique. Shuichi tried turning them. They would need a password for this – there was no way they could just try out every combination. He tried a few other combinations, but the safe refused to open. He sighed in defeat and turned to his soulmate. He noted that Kokichi had made no progress with the laptop and called him over, “Kokichi, look at this.” He gestured to the safe. Maybe Kokichi could figure this mess out?

Kokichi hummed, “I see, I see…” He had found another clue just a few hours before – how convenient! “Time to open this bad boy up!”, he exclaimed cheerfully before inputting the password. It opened, much to his relief. Shuichi wasn’t even surprised – he would ask Kokichi about the password later. They peeked inside. There, inside of the obscenely large safe lay a single, tiny USB-stick.

“Yuck. This design is awful.” Nonetheless, Kokichi picked it up, made a beeline for the laptop and stuck it inside it. The laptop finally decided to function. Immediately a video popped up. It showed Rantaro, sitting on a chair. _Now_ _that_ was interesting. The boys watched it with rapid attention.

They video certainly gave them new information. After their initial shock, Kokichi snorted, “The Ultimate Survivor? How _ironic_!” Honestly, Shuichi couldn’t fault him for that – it was quite ironic. He closed his eyes, “Hmmm, so this isn’t the first killing game… But why would Rantaro want to be in another one? It doesn’t make any sense.” Kokichi shrugged, “I dunno… I wonder what he meant with survivor’s perk though…”

They thought about the subject for a while, before Shuichi suddenly exclaimed, “Maybe the mastermind or Monokuma snatched it before we could find it!” Kokichi blinked, “That’s a good possibility actually!” Be that as it may – they still couldn’t figure out what the perk _was._ Still, that information meant it was important – the mastermind went out of their way to hide it after all. The mystery as to why Rantaro was in another killing game was still unsolvable though. Shuichi figured they didn’t have enough clues for that yet. Where could they get more information? The detective wacked his brain. There must be something… Suddenly, Shuichi got an idea. “Kokichi! The cases in my lab! Maybe they’re from past killing games!”, he exclaimed excitedly.

Kokichi jerked up and immediately dragged him to his lab. He ripped open the door and rushed inside. Both grabbed files, starting from the oldest to the newest. The pair was seated on the ground, case files surrounding them. They searched the files until they finally got to the last one.

“So, the first murders were fictional, then they went over to real ones?” Kokichi nodded and continued, “Every killing game is following a pattern to! There are always six cases. Two people always die in the third case, and finally, the biggest person from the group always dies.” Shuichi swallowed in discomfort. Their own killing game had followed the same pattern – until Kokichi had broken them out of it, by seeking help from Shuichi. Still, how was it possible that it always followed the same pattern? Shuichi voiced his question in confusion.

Kokichi answered him with his own deductions, “Maybe Monokuma makes sure it always does? With the motives? But why would he do that?” Even if all the past killing games were for entertainment, it wouldn’t make _sense_. The audience would want change, right? It would get boring otherwise, Shuichi figured. He glanced at the case files again. He couldn’t deny it had been exiting to figure them out, but it was still _sick_ to kill people just for the sake of entertainment. Besides, so many people died because of this stupid game! It was absolutely unforgivable in Shuichi’s eyes.

They certainly had made good progress today, Shuichi mused. Maybe they could search more – something was leaning against his shoulder. He blinked in surprise and looked down – it was Kokichi, who was on the verge of falling asleep. Shuichi scratched his head. He had forgotten Kokichi hadn’t slept a wink yet. “Kokichi… wake up.” Kokichi only slumped further against him, “ _Nooooo_.” His overdramatic soulmate’s head had fallen on his lab.

“ _Yeeeees_.”, Shuichi teased, and pushed Kokichi of his lap. Before Kokichi could get offended, Shuichi stood up and crouched down in front of him. Suddenly wide awake, the shorter teen scrambled to stand up and jumped on his back with an exited shout, “ _Yaaay!_ C’mon Shuichi, you slowpoke! Carry me to a bed!” Shuichi shook his head fondly, and stood up, stumbling a bit.

“Don’t force yourself to stay awake.”, he told Kokichi quietly, who had been trying to stay up. “I’ll protect you from the big bad Monokuma, alright?” Kokichi smiled against his neck, snuggling into him. Soon, Kokichi started snoring. He must have really been tired, Shuichi mused while he was walking back to the dorm. While they were studying the cases, the sun had risen. Seemed like they would miss breakfast – there was no way Shuichi would wake up his slumbering boyfriend. His boyfriend continued to snooze for the whole trip, it was _cute_.

Shuichi met Maki on the way back. She was more composed than before, which wasn’t hard. He nodded at her, “Morning… Well more like good night. We’ll catch some sleep before we join you.” The girl only glanced at Kokichi for a second before agreeing. “Kaito will tell the others when you join us then.” Shuichi winced, he was not looking forward to that. “Could you wake us up in four hours or something?” Maki nodded. Satisfied, Shuichi marched to the dorm again. Four hours weren’t much, but they couldn’t waste time, could they? Kaito was at his limit, and as much as it pained Shuichi to admit, Kaito only had so little precious time left. They were on a timer – Shuichi absolutely _hated_ it.

Shuichi had finally reached Kokichi’s room, and opened it. He placed Kokichi softly on the bed, taking care not to wake him. The boy was out cold – he really had pushed himself. Shuichi locked the door and joined his soulmate in the bed. He would rest a bit as well. The next few hours would be stressful – Shuichi would need his strength. He snuggled with Kokichi, and finally fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys, it's less sad!


	10. Chapter 10

Maki watched Shuichi as he sleepily walked to the dorm, with a snoring Kokichi on his back. She wondered briefly what they had been doing. She sighed bitterly, what did it matter? It couldn’t save Kaito anyway. _Nothing_ could save him. She stopped that train of thoughts – she didn’t want to cry again. She had promised Kaito that she wouldn’t cry anymore. Kaito wanted to see her smile in the last few days that he had left, and Maki would do her best to fulfill that wish. Even if it pained her immensely.

She paced around in the courtyard. Maki had slept in Kaito’s room today. It had been embarrassing at first, but she couldn’t bear to part with her soulmate. Not when he could die any second. She hadn’t wanted to _let go_.

When she had woken up and looked at his face, Maki had almost started to cry again. _She didn’t want to lose Kaito!_ She had run out of the room, desperate for fresh air, even if it was obscenely early.

Maki needed to stop thinking about Kaito, she knew that. But that was so difficult! Almost all of her thoughts wandered to him eventually. She wanted to stop thinking about the stupid illness for once! Maki just wanted to be happy with Kaito! Maki knew it was selfish from her, but she couldn’t help it.

She sighed again. Suddenly, she tripped over something. Maki blinked and looked at the ground. It was Monophanie, who looked quite depressed. The cub sniffled and sobbed. Maki figured she could use the distraction, “What’s wrong?”

Monophanie looked at her for a few seconds, “I miss Monotaro…” _Yeah, no shit_ , Maki thought to herself. Monophanie continued, “Miss assassin… Could you kill me? I’m to scared to do it myself…” Maki blinked a few times, “Excuse me?” The pink bear sniffled again, “I want to be with him!” Honestly, Maki could see where she was coming from. No matter how weird the Monokubs where, Monophanie had loved Monotaro. Maki could respect that.

Her thoughts wandered to Kaito again. What would she do, when he died? She knew that she couldn’t kill herself – Kaito wanted her to live, there was no question about it. Maki shook her head, she would think about this later. She needed to think about the current situation first. The assassin decided she would kill Monophanie. She wouldn’t get punished for it and it would remove the Exisals. There where really only benefits if Monophanie was out of the picture. It was for the best, probably. “I assume you want a quick and painless death?”, she asked the cub.

Monophanie shrieked, “You’ll do it?! Yes, please!” Maki closed her eyes and sighed. This was kind of fucked up, honestly. It was a good thing Maki had taken to always carry a dagger with her – with a quick hand movement, Monophanie was no more. Maki had cleaved the robot’s head right of. _Well, that was one less problem they would have to deal with_ , she thought to herself, cleaning her dagger with a tissue she had brought with her.

Maki glanced at Monophanie. It was kinda freaky that the robot could actually _bleed_. After a few moments she decided against cleaning up, the others should know that all the Monokubs where dead. She glanced at the sky – it was at least an hour until the morning announcement. Maki figured she could go for a morning walk or something – she would do anything to keep her thoughts off Kaito.

She walked all around the school, doing everything just to get her brain to _shut up_.

It wasn’t working.

* * *

Back in the dorms, Kaito was laying on his bed, starring at the ceiling, wide awake. He had woken up when Maki had left the room. He _hated_ making her sad – that’s why hadn’t wanted to tell anyone! He waned to curse Kokichi out for making him tell Maki and Shuichi everything, but he knew Kokichi was right, as much as he hated to admit it.

It had surprised him, when Kokichi had made sure Maki overheard them. Why did the teen do that? It had puzzled Kaito. He rolled onto his side, thinking a bit. What did Kokichi have to gain by exposing him? Nothing really – it had just made Maki and Shuichi sad… _Oh_ , there was his answer – _Shuichi_. Kokichi probably wanted Shuichi to know. Maybe to make it less sad and shocking when Kaito eventually died?

He hummed and thought back on his conversation with Kokichi. Kokichi had said to tell everyone, not just Shuichi. So maybe, it wasn’t just for Shuichi? “Ugh!”, Kaito grunted in frustration. He still couldn’t figure that guy out! Still, Kaito focused his thoughts on Kokichi again. He couldn’t believe that asshat was Shuichi’s soulmate! Shuichi was nice and helpful and Kokichi was…not.

Shuichi was also someone Kaito didn’t want to make sad. Shuichi had cried – Kaito had expected that reaction to be honest. But he hadn’t expected Shuichi to get so angry. The detective had grown a spine somewhere along the way, huh? Kaede would be proud, Kaito thought with a smile. Shuichi really had been a great sidekick.

Kaito started coughing, blood trailing down his chin. Dammit, just when he managed to distract himself from his illness, it came back to haunt him. He sat up, took a tissue and wiped his chin. He tossed the bloody tissue in the bin, and sighed unhappily. _He hated this_. He didn’t want to die – he had so much to live for! Why now, when he just found Maki? _Why?_

Kaito shook his head and slapped his cheeks. He knew he hadn’t much time left – he couldn’t waste it with being depressed the whole time! They still needed to defeat Monokuma after all – he would talk with Shuichi about that later. He jumped out of his bed and went outside. He wanted to spent time with Maki as much as he could before he kicked the bucket. With many thoughts swirling in his head, Kaito made his way to the courtyard. He needed to find Maki.

* * *

The morning announcement played, and Shuichi wanted to throw his shoe against the monitor. He restrained himself, and embraced Kokichi tighter. Kokichi would get another three hours of sleep no matter what happened. The smaller teen really needed it. Kokichi shifted against him, opening his pretty violet eyes slightly. “…Wha…”, he mumbled, still out of it. Shuichi pecked him on the forehead softly and whispered, “Go back to sleep.” Kokichi decided to comply, and slumped against him again, snoring again.

Shuichi smiled at the sight. Seeing Kokichi so out of it was extremely adorable, even if the smaller teen drooled a teensy bit. Shuichi started playing with his soulmates hair a bit. He curled the purple strands around his fingers, admiring them. To his surprise, they were Kokichi’s natural hair color. He really liked purple, it was probably his favorite color. Shuichi wasn’t embarrassed to admit it had become his favorite color when he saw Kokichi’s eyes for the first time. He was done being embarrassed about their relationship.

Shuichi wanted to shower his soulmate with as much affection as he could. Kaito’s illness hat opened Shuichi’s eyes to the possibility of his own soulmate dying – the thought alone made his chest _ache_. He wanted to make sure Kokichi knew just how much Shuichi treasured him, loved him. He wanted Kokichi to know he would do anything to protect him – to see him smile.

Shuichi loved every smile his soulmate showed him, well, besides the fake ones. By far his favorite smile was Kokichi’s most honest, gentle one. Shuichi had only seen it rarely, and he always felt blessed when he saw it. It made him feel all warm inside. Shuichi wanted to protect that smile.

He threated his fingers through Kokichi’s hair, and marveled at how silky it was, despite its appearance. Shuichi still didn’t know how Kokichi made it stand up this way. It didn’t feel like Kokichi put gel in his hair. He patted Kokichi’s hair absentmindedly for a while, lost in thoughts. He thought about everything that had happened – about Kaito as well.

He eventually stopped stroking Kokichi’s hair, and brought himself closer to him instead. He had just tucked Kokichi’s head under his chin when Kokichi mumbled sleepily, “…Why did you stoooop?” Shuichi blinked, when did Kokichi wake up again? “Alright, alright.”, Shuichi huffed and started stroking Kokichi’s hair again. The teen made a content noise and nuzzled Shuichi’s chest.

“I really love you Kokichi.”, Shuichi whispered. Kokichi hummed, “I love you more!” Shuichi chuckled, and kissed Kokichi gently. Kokichi returned the gesture happily. Shuichi stroked Kokichi’s hair once again and said softly, “I want to protect you… I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” Kokichi went teary eyed at that. “Hmpf! I’ll protect you even better! No harm shall _ever_ come to you!”, he proclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest.

Despite the theatrics, Shuichi knew that Kokichi meant everything he said. Shuichi grinned at his boyfriend, who grinned back. They kissed again and again, until both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said there wouldn't be fluff in this chapter? I lied~
> 
> ~~I actually didn't plan for fluff to be in here it just happened~~
> 
> I like to call this chapter: Maki and Kaito have angst while Shuichi has a very gay episode


	11. Chapter 11

Kokichi’s doorbell was ringing, and Shuichi really wanted to ignore it. Shuichi grunted in displeasure. Maybe if he ignored it long enough, it would go away? Kokichi grumbled next to him, displeased at being woken up again. The doorbell was rung again, more and more penetrant this time. “I’m coming!”, Shuichi finally called out and stumbled of the bed. Kokichi dragged the covers over his head behind him, trying to sleep again. Shuichi envied him. He opened the door, it was Maki, who had come to wake them up. He could spy Kaito downstairs, waiting for them. It had already been four hours then? Shuichi was still bone tired, and he was certain Kokichi was too.

“You have a terrible case of bedhead.”, where Maki’s first words. Shuichi’s hands flew to his hair, trying to smooth it frantically. She smiled a bit, and Shuichi realized he hadn’t seen her smile since yesterday. “Come down once you’re ready.”, she continued and went down the stairs. Shuichi closed he door again and turned to Kokichi, who was snoring, already back asleep. The bed looked so comfy… Maybe he could get back in for a few seconds? It was awfully tempting.

He sat down next to Kokichi and focused intensely on not lying back down again. He sighed, and shook his soulmate awake. Kokichi whined in displeasure and buried himself under the blankets again. Shuichi rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn, “C’mon Kokichi.” Kokichi only buried himself further into the bed. It was time for a different measure than.

Shuichi pulled down the blanket from Kokichi’s head, and kissed his cheek, “Time to wake up.” Kokichi pouted but stood up. “I don’t wanna be awake!”, he yawned, stretching his arms. His bedhead was somehow worse than Shuichi’s own. Shuichi pushed Kokichi into the bathroom and replied, “I really don’t want to be awake right now either…” Nevertheless, Shuichi started brushing his teeth.

After fixing themselves up, they steeled themselves. Shuichi wasn’t looking forward to breakfast. He _really_ wasn’t. Sensing his distress, Kokichi interlaced their fingers, clutching his hand tightly. “I’m not ready for this.”, Shuichi admitted, looking at the floor. Kokichi shook his head, “It would be weird if you were!” He closed the distance between them. “Don’t worry my dear detective! I’ll take care of everything for you!”, Kokichi proclaimed, engulfing him in a quick hug. It felt warm, and oh so reassuring. “So, don’t worry too much, okay?”

A bit reassured, Shuichi let out a breath, loosening his muscles. He had been way too tense. “…Alright.”, he replied quietly. Kokichi let him go, grabbing his hand again. He squeezed their hands, his second had holding Shuichi’s other hand as well. Shuichi swallowed, and leaned down, capturing Kokichi’s lips with his own. Slowly, they separated. Kokichi was still close to him, and studied him, “You alright?” Shuichi nodded, smiling softly. They parted once again.

Shuichi finally opened the door. Outside where Maki and Kaito, who looked a bit impatient. They may have taken too long. Shuichi had needed those few extra minutes, and he may had wanted to hold off the confrontation in the dining hall.

Maki and Kaito greeted them, just as tense as Shuichi was before, but something was different. The atmosphere around them wasn’t as sad as yesterday – had something happened between the two of them? Shuichi could tell _something_ was different. They seemed… happier almost? Shuichi really wondered what had happened.

“How long do you guys need in the bathroom?”, Kaito asked in mock anger. “I only need five minutes!”, he boasted, grinning. Not even a little bit apologetic, Kokichi scoffed, “Yeah, I bet you don’t even brush your hair!” Kaito shook his fist angrily, “You little-!” Maki shook her head with a smile, “Kaito actually needs twenty minutes in the bathroom to style his hair.” Kaito reeled back as Kokichi started laughing at him and wailed, “Maki Roll!” She only closed her eyes and smiled. Shuichi secretly wondered if she got enjoyment from Kokichi’s and Kaito’s arguments. Not that Shuichi judged her, he secretly did too. Sue him, they were funny!

Trying to recover from Maki’s statement, Kaito pointed at Kokichi and argued angrily, “I bet you put an entire bottle of hair gel in your hair every day!” Kokichi only laughed more, “Nishishi! Yeah! I use ALL the hair gel!” Kaito pumped his fists together in victory, “See! So you can’t ju-“ Kokichi didn’t even let him finish that sentence, “But that was a lie, stupid! I don’t use any hair gel!” Shuichi could confirm that – he had never seen Kokichi touch a bottle of that stuff.

Now Kaito was just confused and scratched his head, “But how do get your hair to stay like… that?” Kokichi smirked, “Nishishi! That’s a secret! Even Shuichi doesn’t know!” Shuichi really didn’t, but he would find out! There is no way Kokichi’s hair just stayed like that normally, right?

They argued more about their morning routines until they arrived in the courtyard, where Monophanie’s corpse still was laying out in the open. Shuichi rubbed his eyes, “…What?” Was he seeing things? He wasn’t really surprised that the bear was dead – he hadn’t expected that Monophanie would cleave her head off from all things.

Maki starred at him, expressionless, “She wanted me to kill her, so I did. Problem with that?” Shuichi shook his head franticly, “No! Not at all.” Kaito laughed and clapped him on the back, “Don’t worry! I was surprised to when I saw it. Wonder why she wanted to die though…” Oh, Shuichi was pretty certain he knew why. Kokichi started whistling, which was not suspicious at all, “I _toooootally_ didn’t tell her to kill herself!” Shuichi just sighed. Why couldn’t he go to sleep again? Maybe if he ran he could lock himself in Kokichi’s room and never come out anymore?

The closer they got to the dining hall, the tenser and quieter they became. Finally, they arrived at the dining hall. It was ironic, Shuichi thought. It was just yesterday they had been standing in front of the dining hall and telling their friends about the soulmate stuff – now they where standing here again, with less happy news. “You guys ready?”, Kaito asked. The three nodded in reply. Shuichi wondered how Kaito could be so calm about this.

Shuichi then realized, that Kaito had been shaking. He was scared to, huh? Shuichi knew it was silly to think that Kaito wasn’t afraid of anything, but he couldn’t help it. Kaito had always been such a strong person in Shuichi’s eyes – it was weird seeing him nervous.

Steeling himself, Kaito slowly opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will probably come out after christmas sry guys


	12. Chapter 12

The first thing Shuichi saw was that every student was sitting by the table, looking bored out of their mind. Keebo was the first to notice them, “There you are! So, what did you want to talk about, Kaito?” Kaito scratched the back of his neck as all eyes turned to him. “Well…”, he began, “I’m kinda dying.” That was straight to the point.

The others gasped in terror, and swarmed Kaito. Gonta voiced his concern, “What you mean!?” Kaito explained his illness, everyone listening with rapt attention. Everyone but Shuichi that is. He didn’t want to listen to Kaito’s explanation _again_. He didn’t want to be reminded how powerless he was. Nevertheless, Shuichi remained rooted next to the entrance, Kokichi right next to him, offering him silent support.

Shuichi threw a glance at the scene. The picture was heartbreaking, everyone was in tears, even Miu. Well, everyone but Keebo, but he was trying his best to cry. Shuichi quickly averted his gaze, not wanting to break down in tears _again_. Kokichi moved closer to him and tugged on his arm. “Hey.”, he whispered, “Let’s sit down.” Shuichi was dragged to the table, and did just that. Maki settled next to Shuichi. “You don’t want to hear it again either?”, she asked quietly. Shuichi nodded, not saying anything. They sat there in silence, waiting.

Finally, the crying had stopped, only a depressed atmosphere remained. Kaito laughed, “Don’t be so down guys! I have a plan!” Shuichi and Kokichi raised their brows. What was he talking about? Kaito gestured to Maki excitedly. She stood up, “Monophanie’s dead. All the Monokubs are gone now – there are no Exisals to threaten us anymore.”

Kaito raised his fist, “Yeah! We can fight back against Monokuma! When we succeed, we will escape!” Himiko jumped happily, “Nyeh! If we’re fast, maybe we can save Kaito too!” The others cheered along. Shuichi was glad as well, but he hesitated. He had a _bad_ feeling. There was _absolutely_ _no way_ Monokuma would just do _nothing!_ Shuichi turned to Kokichi, wanting to know his opinion. He almost winced – Kokichi didn’t look happy _at all._

Kokichi was seething, Kaito and Maki were way behaving way too rashly. He supposed he could understand their need for acting quickly – Kaito was on a timer after all. Still, they should have waited. He clenched his fists, but remained quiet. He wouldn’t speak against fighting Monokuma – it unified them after all – but he wouldn’t contribute either. He fingered the remote in his pocket – it was a good thing only Shuichi knew about the Exisals. Kokichi wanted to keep them secret for a while longer.

Kokichi was certain Monokuma wouldn’t stay quiet about this. This was either a trap, or Monokuma still had something on them. Or maybe, it was both. Kokichi clapped his hands on his cheeks, and schooled his expression back into a smile. _Oh,_ they would have a _talk_ later. He snickered, “How are you gonna beat Monokuma? Puke blood at him?” Shuichi winced.

If Kaito noted his displeasure, he didn’t let anything show. He was still grinning. “Nah. You’ll see tonight! We’ll gather at the gym at nighttime!” The others agreed and Kaito pumped his first in the air. The students joined him happily. Kokichi and a reluctant Shuichi joined in, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. Exited, Kaito started talking again, “Alright! Let’s all search for weapon everyone! Maki, you’re with me!”

After that, Kaito and Maki immediately ran off, not giving Kokichi a chance to talk to them. He cursed mentally. He needed to get his anger out of his system somehow. He took Shuichi’s hand and dragged him to the warehouse. Shuichi didn’t protest, he wanted to talk with Kokichi as well. The detective imagined that Kaito’s actions interfered with Kokichi’s plans. He didn’t want to be in Kaito’s shoes right now; when Kokichi was angry he could get _scary_.

Kokichi ripped open the door and slammed it close angrily. Immediately after that, Kokichi want over to one of the mats, smothered his face in them, and screamed his frustrations out. Shuichi could understand him very well. Kokichi shot up again and started cursing up a storm. “That stupid Kaito...!”, he muttered, his face twisted in anger, “It was a mistake to trust them…” Shuichi moved to his soulmates side, placing his arm on Kokichi’s shoulder. Kokichi stilled and took a deep breath.

“I’m totally fine now!”, he said, his usual smile back on his face. Shuichi knew that he wasn’t. “Kokichi, what do we do now?”, he asked, worried. They had wanted to tell everyone about Rantaro first before they wanted to fight against Monokuma – his talent alone should show that the Gofer Project was fake. They had also wanted to share their findings in Shuichi’s lab – proving Rantaro’s talent was real. It was too soon for them to fight Monokuma, they weren’t ready yet.

Kokichi tensed a bit, “I guess, we have to give them the electro hammers – they would get themselves killed otherwise.” The detective agreed – Monokuma had some kind of secret weapon, Shuichi was sure of it.

It was weird how silent Monokuma has been lately – the bear hadn’t shown himself since they where in the computer room. “Their walking into a trap, aren’t they.”, Shuichi realized. God, Shuichi hoped his deductions were wrong. Those hope’s where dashed when Kokichi nodded, “Juppers! Absolutely correct Shuichi!” Shuichi cursed in response.

Shuichi sucked a breath, “Why? Why didn’t they consult us first?” Kokichi shook his head, “No idea! Maybe our resident sick person got tired of waiting?” It was certainly a possibility – Kaito probably wanted to do something quickly while he was still alive.

“When Maki killed Monophanie, Kaito talked with her about it. They figured that there are no Exisals now and that they could attack Monokuma while he’s weakened.”, Shuichi theorized, his finger tapping his chin. Kokichi nodded along, “Mhm! Sounds about right!”

Shuichi sighed, “I.. I’m just sad that they didn’t tell us that they were planning this. I feel… betrayed.” Kaito and Maki trusted him, right? Why hadn’t they said anything to him? Weren’t they friends? Kokichi didn’t say anything for a while. He shifted, and then he tugged at Shuichi’s shirt. “C’mon, we need to find Kaito and Maki!”, he said – Kaito would give Shuichi the answers he was searching for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be posting as frequently as before, I need more time between the chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

Kokichi was dragging Shuichi around the school in search for Kaito. He was angry – unbelievably so. He decides to trust someone else but Saihara, and _this_ happens? He wasn’t even that angry about Kaito rushing things – he could understand to a degree. He was just mad that neither Maki or Kaito had the patience to inform him or Shuichi! What could have possibly pushed them to act this way?

He could see why they didn’t tell him – neither Maki nor Kaito liked him that much. Kokichi figured they at least trusted him – maybe it had just been his imagination. He thought he was making at least _some_ progress with the two of them – Kokichi thought wrong.

He shook his head. He shouldn’t had let his feelings cloud his judgment. No matter how much Kokichi had tried to deny it, he wanted friends, people who believed in him. He hated being alone after all. He still had DICE but… he wasn’t so sure that they were even real.

He had so many fond memories of DICE, but he knew that the mastermind could manipulate memories with flashback lights. What if DICE wasn’t real? Kokichi didn’t want to think of that – he hoped with all his heart that they exist. If they were a lie, he wouldn’t know what to do. They were his family – that couldn’t be a lie… could it?

Kokichi squeezed Shuichi’s hand, and swallowed down his feelings. He knew without a doubt that his memories of his soulmate were real. He had a gut feeling – he just _knew_. Besides, Kokichi had doodled some of Shuichi’s drawings on a piece of paper because he wanted to save them for himself – he always kept it with him. He didn’t quite get them to look like Shuichi’s, but they did their job. Shuichi has always drawn on his hands a lot – each drawing looked adorable to Kokichi. Shuichi hadn’t drawn any doodles lately. That didn’t matter all that much anyway; Kokichi had something better now – his soulmate in the flesh.

Shuichi was the thing that kept him grounded, kept him _sane_. Shuichi was _real_ , clutching his hand. Shuichi is someone Kokichi can believe in 100% – someone that will never betray him. Shuichi was one of the reasons why Kokichi wanted to stop this game so bad. Kokichi hated killing, but he hated the thought of Shuichi dying even more. He loved the teen with all his heart; he knew his feelings weren’t fake. He wanted Shuichi to be happy, but Kaito had to ruin that.

 _Why_ didn’t he say anything to Shuichi? They were friends – Kaito believed in Shuichi. It had stunned Kokichi – he thought Kaito would tell Shuichi anything – the same with Maki. Kokichi would have never pecked them to betray Shuichi’s trust like that. It must have hurt Shuichi immensely when his friends didn’t trust them with this. Kaito better have a damn good explanation – Kokichi was mad enough as is. If Kaito didn’t manage to convince him, he would get a fist in his face, Maki’s reaction be dammed. He would even fight her if he had to.

Sighing, Kokichi tried to think of a reason again as to why the alliance had failed. He had told them everything important besides the fact that he was in control of the Exisals now – it couldn’t have been that they didn’t trust him. Or was it? Where the two really that stupid? Kokichi didn’t think so. What could it possibly have been? He wracked his brain – maybe the mastermind interfered? Even if this where the case, _how_ would they have done that?

Kokichi shook his head, now wasn’t the time to get lost in theorizing. He looked back at his companion. Shuichi was just starring ahead, not even noting Kokichi’s silence. Shuichi hasn’t said a word yet, and it worried Kokichi.

“Hey, Shuichi!”, Kokichi called. Shuichi’s head snapped up at his name. “What is it?”, he asked quietly. Kokichi squeezed their hands as he said, “Nothing! I just wanted to see if you were still alive!” Shuichi cracked a smile at that and Kokichi felt accomplished. “Sorry… Just lost in thoughts I guess.”, the detective replied, still smiling slightly.

Kokichi abruptly stopped running, Shuichi almost crashing straight into him. He turned around to Shuichi and poked his cheek. The detective immediately turned red. “W-what?”, he stammered. Kokichi grinned brightly, “Nishishi! Nothing at all! I was just overwhelmed by your cute smile, my dear!” Shuichi scratched his cheek and mumbled his reply, “…You’re smile is cute too.” Kokichi blushed and planted a short kiss on Shuichi’s nose.

He turned around again, still gripping Shuichi’s hand firmly. “C’mon! We gotta find that idiot soon.” Shuichi smiled, “Yeah…” With that, they ran off again.

* * *

Kaito was sitting in Maki’s lab, starring at the crossbow in confusion. Maki had told him to take it apart again, and that was harder then it looked. Meanwhile, Maki was watching him, a frown painted on her face. She shifted at her seat on the floor and started talking, “…Do you think we did the right thing?”

Kaito blinked and looked up from the crossbow, “What do you mean?” Maki started tugging at her pigtails, not looking at him. After a few seconds of silence, she turned to him. “I think we should have told Shuichi about our plan first.” Kaito shook his head, “You know why we couldn’t. As much as my love my sidekick, he would have told Kokichi immediately. That guy would never agree to this. Besides, you know we can’t trust him. You saw that flashback light.”

They had found a flashback light together after Maki killed Monophanie – it had just lain besides the bears corpse. Stupefied, Kaito used it. It had shown them the truth they had forgotten – Hope’s Peak Academy. It had also shown them that Kokichi was a remnant of despair – they couldn’t trust him now, even if he didn’t remember. Kokichi was a time bomb waiting to explode – if he got the memory’s back, it would be a disaster.

They had decided to hide the flashback light in Kaito’s room for now – they couldn’t tell the others yet, they needed their operation – even Kokichi’s. Maki felt dirty for lying to her friends again, but it had to be done. She didn’t even want to imagine what Kaito felt.

“You’re right”, the assassin finally answered, and went over to Kaito and helped him with the crossbow. If they wanted to beat Monokuma, they would need to go all out. Still, Maki couldn’t help but think something was wrong – she had seen how much Kokichi loved Shuichi – She thought there was no way he could be remnant. She was also hesitant about believing the Hope’s Peak flashback light – Kokichi’s theory about them being fake memories where very plausible.

Kaito was still struggling with the crossbow, trying to get it apart in vain. Maki shook her head, she clearly remembered Hope’s Peak –  that couldn’t be a lie… right?


	14. Chapter 14

Kokichi was positive that Kaito and Maki where in the Ultimate Assassin’s lab – where else could they get good weapons anyway? He had only run around the school to cool off a bit, also to get Shuichi out of his funk as well. Kokichi knew it wasn’t a good idea to confront Kaito when he was so pissed off – it would only end with a fight, and Kokichi really wasn’t in the mood for that.

He sighed and turned to Shuichi. “Ready to chew out Kaito?”, Kokichi asked with fake cheer. Shuichi shifted a bit and answered, “Not really… but I have to do it anyway. I need to know why they didn’t consult us first.” Shuichi swallowed and steeled himself. Kokichi nodded at him and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, a disgruntled looking Maki opened it. Her mine somehow got darker when she saw Kokichi. She lent against the door and asked, “What do you want now?”

Kokichi snickered, “Aren’t you glad to see me! Well, I have to talk to you and Kaito! I bet you know what I mean… Oh and Shuichi has a few questions for you two too.” At Shuichi’s name Maki flinched so very slightly – if Kokichi hadn’t payed that much attention to her, he would have missed it. At least she was feeling some remorse for not telling Shuichi.

Maki opened the door fully and let them in. Inside was Kaito, who was working on putting a crossbow together. He looked up sharply, and grimaced slightly when he saw Kokichi. He stood up and greeted them, “Hey guys! What brings you here?”

Kokichi really wasn’t in the mood for this shit today. He just wanted the conversation be short and to the point. Kokichi was smiling and answered, “Well… What was that stunt you pulled in the dining hall?” His voice had a steely edge to it – even if Kokichi’s face betrayed nothing, his voice certainly did. It was a bit unsettling.

Kaito scratched the back of his head and replied, “I met up with Maki today before we met you. I figured since all the Exisals are dead, we could attack Monokuma directly now.” Shuichi was silent. It felt like Kaito wasn’t telling them everything. Shuichi narrowed his eyes and asked, “Why didn’t you tell us? We had enough time on the way…” Something was off, Shuichi could feel it.

Maki moved closer to them, she seemed awfully vary for some reason. She started explaining, her face expressionless, “We didn’t tell you anything since Kokichi wouldn’t agree to it… You know exactly why we can’t wait. If Kaito has a chance of surviving then we have to act _now_. But still… For what it’s worth I’m sorry for not telling you Shuichi.” She wasn’t sorry for not telling Kokichi. Shuichi could see that.

What had happened this morning? He thought Maki and Kokichi where finally making progress! He glanced at Kokichi at the corner of his eye. The small teen was still smiling, but you could tell he wasn’t pleased, at all.

“Of course I wouldn’t agree to this stupid plan!”, it exploded out of Kokichi. He took a breath and schooled his expression to a smile again. “This is obviously a trap.” His voice was even again. Kaito looked unsettled now. “What do you mean?” Kokichi studied his hand, “God Kaito, you’re so dumb. Don’t you get it? Monokuma probably wants us to attack him.”

Maki blinked, “Huh?” Kokichi explained his reasoning to them, having calmed down a little. Kaito was frowning at the end of it. “We can’t just do _nothing!”_ , he shouted. “Yes, we can!”, Kokichi shouted back. “It’s the best course of action.”, he added.

Shuichi was silent. He, of course, knew that Kokichi already had a plan that involved the Exisals – Kokichi was just saying that to catch the mastermind of guard. Not that the others knew that. So, Shuichi just watched on silently. It pained him not to tell his friends everything – but it was for the best.

Shuichi’s question also had all been answered but one – why were Kaito and Maki so against Kokichi’s ideas now? They had agreed with him just yesterday – what had changed? It must have been in the morning – that’s the only timeframe that made sense. It bugged Shuichi immensely. Maybe he and Kokichi could talk about when they were finished here?

Maki, noticing his silence, called him out, “What’s your opinion about this, Shuichi?” Shuichi was silent for bit longer. Was Maki… asking him to choose between Kokichi and Kaito? He swallowed – he had to go with Kokichi – there was no other way. “I..”, he started. Kokichi and Kaito has calmed down, listening to him.

“I think we should wait, we all know what Monokuma is capable of.”, Shuichi finally answered. The tension in the room grew tenfold. Kaito was the first to speak up, “Shuichi… Why do you think that? Is it because Kokichi is your soulmate?” Shuichi shook his head, “No that’s not it at all! There is no way Monokuma would leave himself open like this! I agree that we should fight, but we should wait and see what happens first.”

Maki punched a nearby wall, her face conflicted, “But if we wait, Kaito might die!” Kokichi finally started talking again, “So what, are you going to risk our lives just for him? I don’t now about you, but I want to survive.” Shuichi flinched, Maki would not like that statement at all. He knew what Kokichi meant – but he was being way too blunt.

Maki glared coldly at Kokichi, “If you don’t want to die, I suggest that you leave. Now.” Kokichi snickered, “Uuuh! Scary! Well bye then!” He walked out of the room. Shuichi wanted to follow him, but he was stopped by Kaito.

Shuichi blinked at him in confusion. Kaito let go of him and said, “I’m sorry about not saying anything too and…” He stopped for a moment. “There is something I have to show you later. Meet me in my room later tonight? Oh, and don’t tell Kokichi anything.”

Shuichi hesitated. It was tempting, but he couldn’t agree with the not telling Kokichi. Still, Shuichi needed to know why his friends where being so weird. It pained him, but he would have to lie, “…Alright.” Kaito cheered and Shuichi walked out of the room with a heavy heart. Was he doing the right thing?


	15. Chapter 15

Kokichi was waiting for Shuichi outside of Maki’s lab. He had heard that Kaito had wanted to talk to Shuichi, so he decided to wait for his beloved detective. While he didn’t let anything show, Kokichi was absolutely _fuming_ in anger. He could understand Maki and Kaito, he truly could, but it was _absolutely stupid_ that they still wanted to continue with their plan, _knowing it was a trap_. The mastermind must have pulled their strings somehow – they had been complained to Kokichi’s plans just the day before. He had no doubt about it now.

Kokichi was soon ripped out of his speculations as Shuichi stepped out of the lab. The detective looked a tat anxious – what hat Kaito told him? Seeing his slightly worried expression, Shuichi took Kokichi’s hand without a word and dragged him away from the lab. Kokichi followed, his worry only increasing. “Shuichi wha-“, he started. “I’ll tell you in a bit, but not here.”, Shuichi quickly answered, cutting Kokichi off. Kokichi nodded, stunned, and followed Shuichi to his room.

Shuichi immediately closed the door behind him. Shuichi’s room had been cleaned since the last time they had been in it – gone where the remains of the chair Maki had thrown at the desk. A new one was already in place – like nothing ever happened. Somehow, Shuichi thought it mirrored their current situation well – gone was the trust Kaito had put into Kokichi, _like nothing ever happened._

Shuichi slumped against the door. Worried, Kokichi decided to ask once again what had happened, “What did that idiot ask you?” Shuichi took a deep breath, “He asked me to come by his room tonight… He wants to show me something.” Kokichi blinked – that wasn’t too bad. Shuichi wasn’t finished however, and Kokichi had a bad feeling he knew where this was going. He gestured Shuichi to continue.

“Kaito said not to tell you… I don’t think he trusts you anymore.”, Shuichi hesitantly said, a pained expression on his face. Kokichi frowned, he had figured as much. “…What he wants to show you… It’s about why he doesn’t trust me anymore, right? I bet the mastermind did _something_.”, Kokichi stopped for a second, sitting down on the bed. “This is the perfect opportunity to figure out what happened, and maybe snap them out of it.”

Shuichi agreed with him, “Yes, that’s why I lied to Kaito… As much as it pained me, I had to do it.” He sighed tiredly and joined Kokichi on the bed. “It’s nighttime soon anyway…”, Shuichi breathed out, having lain down on the bed. Kokichi hummed in agreement.

Shuichi groaned, why did his life had to be so complicated? Just yesterday, Kaito and Kokichi had a shaky friendship, but now everything was _ruined_. He groaned again. He felt the bed dip next to him – Kokichi had settled next to Shuichi. Kokichi threw his arm over Shuichi’s waist and drew the detective into a hug. He placed his head on Shuichi’s shoulder and started talking, “Today _sucked_.” Well, that was certainly straight to the point. Shuichi hummed, “Yeah… it did.”

There was silence for a while. Kokichi was quietly holding Shuichi, thinking about everything and nothing at the same time. He stared at the back of his boyfriend’s head, not really seeing it. The atmosphere around them was peaceful, harmonious even. Here, he could pretend nothing else mattered. Here, Kokichi could pretend no one was dying. Here, he could be his true self and not worry about putting masks on. Here, with Shuichi in his arms, he could simply be himself – and that brought him peace, and immense joy.

Pretending became so _taxing_ after a while. He himself got confused sometimes. Where did his lies start, and his truths begin? Sometimes, Kokichi himself lost track – but not Shuichi. Shuichi always brought him back when he was at the verge of loosing himself, and he was grateful for that. Kokichi loved Shuichi _so much_ and he would do anything to keep him safe, even if it meant sacrificing himself. He quickly tossed that thought out of his head – Shuichi wouldn’t be happy when he died – so Kokichi had to _live. For Shuichi_.

They laid on the bed, resting in comfortable silence. Shuichi didn’t realize how much he needed to rest until he finally lain down. He was _exhausted_ – not only his body, but also his mind. He exhaled. So many things had happened today, and the day wasn’t even over yet. Shuichi dreaded going to Kaito’s room – he really did. He didn’t want to leave the safety of Kokichi’s arms. He didn’t want to leave his only safe haven in this killing game.

Shuichi just listened to Kokichi’s breathing for a while, before he turned around and buried his face in his soulmates chest. Kokichi blinked, having been ripped out of his thoughts once again, and smiled softly. Shuichi closed his eyes, and listened to Kokichi’s heartbeat. He loved doing that – it reminded him what he was fighting for. It reminded him that Kokichi was warm, breathing, _alive_ next to him. It reminded him why he wanted this killing game to end so badly. Shuichi couldn’t give up now – he could do this, for himself and Kokichi.

He needed to know why Kaito and Maki had started being vary of Kokichi. As much as he hated it, it could become a real problem later. Kaito would never kill, Shuichi was certain, but Maki? He didn’t want to admit it, but she was an _assassin._ She wouldn’t nearly be as put off about killing as Kaito was. Maki would _kill_ , if it meant protecting Kaito, Shuichi was sure of it. If she felt threatened enough, she could start considering killing Kokichi, and Shuichi couldn’t let that happen. He would protect his loved ones, he wouldn’t allow them to die. Not like Kaede, never like Kaede.

Shuichi’s thoughts wandered to his soulmate again. He knew Kokichi was exhausted. Kokichi would never admit it, but Shuichi _knew_ – he wasn’t a detective for nothing. He shifted closer to Kokichi, taking note how his heartbeat sped up. Shuichi smiled, it was cute that Kokichi still got so easily embarrassed. Not like Shuichi himself wasn’t, he just liked seeing Kokichi flustered. “Kokichi?”, he started. Kokichi hummed in reply.

“…I… I can’t lose you, I really can’t.”

Kokichi didn’t reply immediately. He buried his face in Shuichi’s hair before replying softly, “Silly Shuichi… I could never leave you. You can’t leave me either, alright?” Shuichi couldn’t see his face, but he had a feeling Kokichi was smiling. Shuichi’s answer was muffled, “Of course. I love you too much to leave you all alone.”

Kokichi pulled away from him, and before Shuichi could blink, Kokichi had kissed him. It was a short kiss, but Shuichi didn’t mind at all. Kokichi was smiling again, his eyes shining like stars in the night sky. “I love you too Shuichi… I love you so much, so don’t you dare die on me.” Instead of answering, Shuichi pulled Kokichi in a kiss again, conveying everything his words couldn’t. They continued to exchange kisses until the nighttime announcement.

Shuichi really didn’t want to stop, but he had too, didn’t he? He pulled away from Kokichi, who was pouting. Sighing, but still smiling, Shuichi kissed the tip of Kokichi’s nose, getting a nice view of Kokichi’s flushed face.

Shuichi pulled away again, “If I’m not back in an hour, knock at Kaito’s door and come get me, alright?” Kokichi nodded, “Of course, I’ll rescue you from big bad Kaito!” Shuichi had to chuckle at that, “You’ll be my knight in shining armor, huh?” Kokichi nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! Kaito better watch out!”

Shuichi walked out of his room, and walked over to Kaito’s room. It was time to face them. Gulping, he knocked at the wooden door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys look! A new chapter! I'm kinda busy with college n stuff, so my updates won't be as frequent! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	16. Chapter 16

The door was ripped open, and Shuichi was dragged inside before he could blink. Maki threw a glance outside; finding nothing she gently closed the door. He blinked a few times. Did she think he brought Kokichi with him? She turned to him. “You haven’t told Kokichi anything, I take it?” Shuichi nodded and started lying once again. “No, I haven’t told him. I just waited until he was asleep and sneaked out.” His lies where getting better, weren’t they? Maybe hanging out with Kokichi so much taught him a thing or two about lying.

Shuichi looked around. Kaito was sitting on the bed. “I’m glad you came. I was scared you wouldn’t!” Shuichi cracked a smile. “Why wouldn’t I? You’re my friend, of course I’ll hear you out.” Kaito and Maki smiled at that.

“What did you want to show me?”, he finally asked after a few seconds of silence. Kaito jumped off the bed. “This.” Kaito had pulled out a flashback light from underneath his bed. Saihara gasped. “Kaito!? Where did you get that?” Kaito sat down on the bed again.

Kaito told him he and Maki had found it after she had killed Monophanie – it sounded suspicious to Shuichi – it was too convenient. “Kaito, Maki. We talked about the flashback lights – I thought we agreed they’re nonsense?” Why did Maki and Kaito believe in that? Just what had they seen? “Is the flashback light the reason you’re acting so oddly?” Shuichi clenched his fists. “The flashback lights are a trap from the mastermind! They want you to act like this! They want you to distrust Kokichi!” Maki seemed hesitant at his words, but Kaito shook his head. “We can’t trust him Shuichi. Not if the flashback light is right! Besides, it was Kokichi’s theory in the first place – he might have been lying.”

Shuichi shook his head immediately. “I know he wasn’t! I developed the theory with him!” Kaito shook his head as well, a pained expression on his face. “I know you don’t want to believe us – he’s your soulmate after all… But please just watch this Shuichi. Everything will make more sense then.” Shuichi hesitated – He could get new information like this, but on the other hand… He didn’t know if the flashback light had some sort of brainwashing function – it may be *more* then just implanting memories. He couldn’t know – was this a risk Shuichi was willing to take? What would Kokichi do in this situation? He would probably take the risk – and Shuichi knew he had to do it as well.

Seeing his hesitation, Kaito started talking again. “Please Shuichi. You’re my sidekick… Don’t you trust me?” Shuichi _did,_ but he trusted in his bond with Kokichi as well. “…Alright. Show me.” He steeled himself when Kaito aimed the light at him. Shuichi saw _everything._

He didn’t talk for a few moments, ha had to collect his thoughts. Hopes Peak Academy? Kokichi, a remnant of despair? It didn’t make any sense at all. The past killing games he and Kokichi had found out about didn’t fit in – and Kokichi couldn’t be a remnant. DICE had a policy against killing – and they where way to small of a organization to do such a thing.

Saihara tried to get his breathing under control. The flashback light was full of lies. Maki and Kaito believed that pile of garbage over _him?_ He couldn’t comprehend it. It made him _angry_. Speaking of the two, they were watching him, waiting for a reaction. Well, he would give them a reaction.

“This… This whole thing is _bullshit.”_ With the way Kaito and Maki flinched, he guessed they hadn’t expect him to curse. “It makes absolutely _no sense_ with the evidence I collected so far. It even contracts with a motive Monokuma gave us!” Shuichi wasn’t angry, no he was _furious_. He had almost lost his friends to a trap _over this!?_ “The whole flashlight is nothing but a lie!”

“Shu-Shuichi please calm down.” Kaito looked quite freaked out. “What do you even mean?” Shuichi took a deep breath and started to explain himself. “Well, me and Kokichi found something...” The next few minutes he explained about the past killing games and Rantaro’s video, but he wasn’t finished yet. “That’s not the only thing that speaks against it. Kokichi’s motive video does too. His organization consists of ten people, and they have a rule against killing. Kokichi _can’t_ be a remnant of despair.” Maki and Kaito were stunned into silence.

Maki was the first one to say anything. “The whole flashback light… was a lie? We’re not actually students at Hopes Peak? The world isn’t destroyed?” Shuichi shrugged. “I don’t know about Hopes Peak, but something must have happened to have that many killing games. There were 52 killing games before this one – _something_ must have happened in the outside world to let this happen. Besides, someone is watching us, so people still must be around.” Shuichi sighed, leaning against the wall, exhausted. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply once again.

“Shuichi… I’m sorry.” Shuichi opened his eyes again. Kaito was apologizing? “I… I should have believed in you, in Kokichi too.” Maki nodded along. “I’m sorry as well, just… the flashback light sounded so plausible.” Shuichi nodded. “I forgive you, but you should apologize to Kokichi too. You two kind of compromised his plans a bit.” Kaito winced. “He was pretty pisse-“ He was cut off by a coughing fit.

Concerned, Shuichi launched forward to Kaito. Maki beat him to it. “Kaito! Are you alright!?” She was already by his side, steading him. Kaito didn’t answer for a minute. “… I’m hitting my limit soon, really soon.” Shuichi sucked a breath. “No…” Kaito pumped his fist in the air, grinning. “Don’t get all depressed on me! I’m not done yet!”

Shuichi cracked a smile. “Alright… I believe in you Kaito.” Shuichi stood up. “Make sure to apologize to Kokichi tomorrow. You have to be alive for that.” Kaito grinned and laughed. “Now I really can’t die yet.” Maki smiled as well. “I’ll apologize tomorrow too.” Shuichi nodded, and left the room. He couldn’t wait to tell Kokichi about everything.

He quickly jogged over to his room and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard you liked... cliffhangers? :)


	17. Chapter 17

The moment Shuichi went to see Kaito, Kokichi started to worry. After all, he didn’t know what Kaito was up to. What if they kidnapped Shuichi, convinced it was for the best to get him away from Kokichi? Or worse, what if they got Shuichi to work against him? The more Kokichi thought about it, the worse he felt. After ten minutes, he was convinced this whole thing was a horrible idea. What would he do, if Shuichi didn’t trust him anymore? He still could go with his mastermind plan, but he doubted it would work now. Miu was alive – she could out his remote as one of her creations.

He sighed, walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. He grabbed a pillow, smothered his face with it, and started screaming. The sound was muffled, and Kokichi felt so much better now. He also decided to remain in bed – he would just start pacing if he stood up again. Anxious, he looked at the clock. Only 15 minutes had passed. Kokichi wanted to scream again.

* * *

The first thing Shuichi saw when he opened the door to his room was Kokichi, trying hard to pretend he wasn’t worried. The moment Saihara opened the door, Kokichi almost jumped out of his skin. “How was your date Shuichi!? Did you have lots of fun!?” Kokichi jumped out of the bed and walked up to him. Shuichi could see the barely concealed worry in Kokichi’s eyes.

“Well…” Shuichi started. “It was the masterminds fault.” Kokichi’s eyes narrowed at that. “Tell me everything.” Shuichi nodded and started to explain everything that had happened at the meeting with Maki and Kaito. By the end of it, Kokichi didn’t look pleased, at all.

“Shuichi. Your friends are fucking stupid.” Shuichi blinked. “Aren’t you my friend too?” Kokichi looked surprised for a moment before grinning impishly. “Well, I do hope that I’m more then that, or do you kiss all of your friends?” Shuichi squawked “No! You know that I don’t!” Kokichi started laughing “Nishishi! Do I now?” He tugged Shuichi down and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When he let Shuichi go, he was still smiling, albeit a bit more… sadistically.

“So, those two morons want to apologize to me? Oh, I’m going to enjoy _that._ Do you think I can get Kaito to kneel on the floor and beg for my forgiveness?” Shuichi sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting down on it. “I don’t think you’ll have much luck with that.” Kokichi sat down next to him and pouted. “Eeehhhh!? You don’t think he’ll beg to the great Ultimate Supreme Leader, like the lowly servant he is?” Shuichi smiled, and ruffled Kokichi’s hair. “Nope. Now let’s go to sleep, I’m beat.” Both stripped down to their underwear, too tired to put on sleepwear.

Kokichi yawned, laid down and dragged Shuichi with him. “The Supreme leader demands cuddles!” Shuichi laughed and threw his arms around Kokichi. “Who am I to deny my great leader?” Kokichi nuzzled himself against Shuichi and snickered.

Soon, Shuichi drifted of to sleep, Kokichi by his side.

* * *

The next morning started slowly. Shuichi was still tired from the events of yesterday, and Kokichi simply didn’t want to let go of him. “Kokichi… We have to stand up eventually.” Kokichi grunted, snuggling up to him. “Nooo, we don’t.” Shuichi’s reply was cut off when his doorbell rang a couple of times. To his surprise, Kokichi dragged himself out of bed. “Kokichi?” Said male only grinned and walked to the door. Saihara was suddenly very aware that he and Kokichi where only wearing boxers. Oh no. Saihara didn’t even try to call Kokichi back, he just sighed, got up, and searched his closet for a clean uniform.

Meanwhile, Kokichi arrived at the door and opened it cheerfully. “Good Morning!” His good mood disappeared the moment he saw Kaito and Maki in front of his door. “Oh. It’s you.” Kaito looked like he swallowed a lemon. “Dude, put on some pants!” Kokichi ignored the peanut gallery and leaned against the door frame. “What do you want.” He knew what they wanted of course, but he would do his absolute _best_ to make it seem like he was pissed beyond belief. Shuichi never said he couldn’t make it hard for those two idiots after all.

“Dude, I’m not talking to you when you’re almost naked.” Kokichi made sure to put on his most innocent smile. “Oh, you want to see me fully naked instead? Sorry, I’m not a cheater. I don’t like betraying people, you know?” He examined his nails, noting Kaito’s wince in the corner of his eyes. Oh yes, he was so milking this.

Maki still hadn’t said anything, Kokichi guessed she would have threatened to kill him otherwise. He had to compliment her self-restraint. Before Kaito could open his mouth again, Saihara appeared, fully dressed. “Please go get dressed Kokichi.” Kokichi’s grin was back once again as he turned around. “If my beloved Shuichi says so, of course I will do it!” He searched around for the clothes he had worn yesterday – they smelled alright. Shrugging he put them on. He also dragged his hand through his hair a few times, taming his bedhead for now. It would do for the time being. Kokichi had caught bits of the conversation while getting dressed. Shuichi was only telling their visitors that he had told Kokichi everything.

He skipped back to the door. “So, what do you guys want to do today? Ruin more of my plans?” He may also be a tad salty. Both flinched and Kokichi felt _great_. Maki started tugging at her pigtail again. “Can we come in? We want to… _apologize.”_ She spat out the last word like venom. Kokichi raised his brow in mock confusion. “Oh? What for? But yes, please come in.” He stepped aside and mock bowed. “Welcome to our humble home.” The two came inside and Shuichi closed the door behind him.

Kokichi clapped twice, causing everyone to look at him. “Now,” He starts smiling, “we talk.” His smile took on a sinister aura. “I hope you two have good apologies ready! I won’t get convinced that easily, you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kinda not a cliffhanger. How does one end chapters.


	18. Not A Chapter

I'm sorry, this is not a chapter. To get to the point - I'm dropping this. I never expected this would get so long, so I didn't plan enough. So I'm dropping this so I can focus on other things I want to write.


End file.
